Help When You Need It Most
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione are close to the final battle... yet they don't have the strength to beat him. Could Amelie, Sam, Claire and the rest of the MV gang help them out to beat Voldemort? Story better than summary!
1. Sanguini

**Chapter 1:**

**First ever crossover fic, so please enjoy!**

**I don't own either story/characters, simply this plotline!**

**Set after they find the cup but before they storm in on Hogwarts in DH! In MV, set after Carpe Corpus, but Sam survives (love Sam!)**

**

* * *

**

_Harry's POV:_

We're screwed. Literally. We have no hope of winning this war without some _serious _assistance from somewhere.

"Have you _any _ideas whatsoever, Hermione?" I ask the genius girl in residence in the tent we borrowed from Bill and Fleur given we lost our last tent saying ''Voldemort'' out loud.

She looks worried and contemplating (yes, she's a girl... Apparently she can multi-emotion as well as multi-task) at the same time before answering. "Remember Slughorn's Slug Club Christmas party, Harry, the one you couldn't get out of?" she says, leaving me confused.

"Hermione, we want to find a solution, not go down memory lane," I say patiently, all the while wracking my brain for ideas on how we can defeat Voldemort at Hogwarts within the next two months. Because if we waited any longer, we'd have absolutely no chance of winning - he'd have control of most of Europe by then. Not America, given he says they are stupid, immature, and the lowest of all wizarding kind, but every other powerful country in the wizarding world would be under his belt.

"No, Harry, listen," Hermione says to me. "Remember that guy who wanted to write your biography?"

"Yeah, what about him?" I respond, having vague recollections. Worple, I think his name was.

"He brought a vampire: Sanguini," Hermione responds, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"You can't be serious - bringing _vampires _in on our side?" Ron participates, looking shocked.

"We've no other ideas," Hermione responds, sounding a little peeved. "I say we track him down and ask him about where we could possibly find other vampires. We could always go and see them and if it's a dead end, at least it was a possibility," she theorises and I slowly nod.

"Ok. Let's do it. What have we got to lose?" I say wryly and they both snort for some reason.

OoOoOoOo

"Are you sure that this is going to work, Hermione?" I clarify, as we clear a space in the middle of the tent for Sanguini to Apparate into.

"Harry, I've spent the last 31 hours tracking this elusive vampire around. Of _course _it's going to work, if only for my sanity!" she replies tetchily - sorry I asked! I return to pointing Malfoy's (well techincally now my) wand in the middle of this space, with Hermione ready to say the summoning charm. Ron's stood by with the best of the food to distract the vampire whilst I bind him - not to harm him, simply so he can't harm us.

"On three. One. Two. Three!" Hermione says before saying an incantation I've never heard before.

A lot of light flashes around, with ominous thundering, before a figure becomes spinning into view. It's the exact same figure that I met approximately 18 months ago now, the tall pale body with greedy looking eyes.

"Want some food?" Ron says, distracting the vampire by throwing food at it. After a nod from Hermione, I flick my wand and bind the vampire in medium tight ropes, so that he isn't in pain (and thus more likely to help us) but not slack enough so that he can escape.

"What do you want with me?" he hisses slightly, fangs protruding from his gums at a disturbing angle.

"Sanguini, we require your assistance," Hermione says pleadingly, trying to bring out any of his humanity. But before she does, she grabs the blood she drew from her own arm earlier on and hands it to the hungry looking vampire. "Firstly, have this."

He rips it open and gulps it down, letting blood dribble down his chin before licking it up. He looks up and seems much more calm and human.

"Thank you, my human child, for such a lovely bequest. I was extremely hungry but now you have provided me with such a service, I will endeavour to help you. I also promise not to kill any of you three," he says warmly, and part of me believes him. However, there's still this niggling part of me that doesn't quite trust him.

"Sanguini, as you are probably aware, we are in the midst of a war," Hermione begins gravely. "We have been on the run for many a month now, and are near the end of this war. Yet we cannot win it, we haven't the strength. We were wondering whether there were more vampires, as to whether they could step in and assist to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all?"

Sanguini laughs slightly, cold and hard. "My dear, I absolutely despise The Dark Lord, and will do everything and anything in my power to assist you," he says.

"Then are there other vampires out there, who can help also?" I ask eagerly and he laughs again.

"Harry Potter... The Chosen One. My boy, you have no idea. I am the last vampire who roams around this earth freely," he say,s making my spirits sink. All of this, for nothing! "However, all hope is not lost. Approximately 200 years ago, Amelie Bishop, the oldest vampire in the world, rounded up every vampire besides myself and forced them to form a town with her as the Founder, or die. They are forced to live there, in harmony some may now say, with reports coming out, with the humans and there is a machine which prevents them from leaving. She only allowed myself to stay out of there because I am her second oldest friend and she didn't want to hurt me," he continues - what? There's a town somewhere that is made up of vampires? How come we never learnt about this in D.A.D.A?

"Sanguini, why does she keep them there?" Hermione asks, intrigued.

"I haven't a clue; apparently it was built on a whim of a moment, when she was bored of New York. People said that the vampire race were under threat from something and that she brought them all together to fight it - if it was her father, Bishop, I'm glad she did. He was a nasty piece of work, in vampire terms as bad as The Dark Lord," he explains.

"Do you think she would help us?" Ron asks eagerly.

"I think... She is aware of the magical world of witches and wizards, as well as the plight her birth country faces against The Dark Lord. Whether she feels it is in her best interests to fight, I do not know. One thing I _do _know about Amelie is that she hedges her bets - if something poses even a slight risk, sometimes she will not take that path. Yet you could be lucky - go to Morganville, Texas, and speak with her. She may prove me wrong... After all, it is a great many years since we last spoke," he theorises - YES! We could have a chance here.

"Thank you so much, Sanguini, here's some blood for your help," Hermione gushes, handing over some of my and Ron's blood.

He accepts them with a small smile but does not drink. "I have learnt in my life that to be sparing is sometimes the best course of action," he explains. "Gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins, after all. Well, if you would send me back to my home forest, please do so - when you have spoken to Amelie, come and find me before the fight," he continues and we nod.

Just before he whirls away, he whispers, "Please pass on my goodwill to Amelie and tell her I wish we could meet again and how I miss her."

Once he has gone, we sit down and digest the information he has left. One, there is an entire town full of vampires. Two, they normally don't leave and are controlled by Amelie, who sounds like one bad ass. Three, they could be our slim chance at winning this war.

"We need to go to this Morganville and see what its like and what chance we have of getting help," I decide and my friends nod.

"I agree," Hermione nods. "Let's have a sleep tonight then go ready and fresh tomorrow," she decides before heading off to her bunk to sleep.

I clamber into my bed and remove my glasses. Tomorrow we're going to a vampire infested town. Great!

* * *

**So, what did you think of the first chappy - sort of setting the scene, I think. **

**Amelie & Morganville will be in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	2. The Trio Pay Morley A Visit VNG!

**Chapter 2:**

**Here's chapter two of the crossover between two of the best book series in history, featuring Amelie & Morganville!**

**Thanks to MsEsmeCullen for an amazing first review!**

_Harry's POV:_

"On three we'll Apparate to Morganville. Ron, you're in charge of lighting the area, Hermione you're scouting out any danger and I'll help either of you," I decide and they nod, looking worried about barging into a vampire infested town of which the vampires can't leave. "One, two, three!" I call, and Hermione whirls on the spot, taking Ron and I with her.

We whirl through time and space for longer than we ever have before (probably because we're heading to America) before we emerge in the dead of night.

"Lumos," Ron utters, breaking the deathly silence the darkness has brought with it. It's eerie, how empty it is: normal Muggle towns have bars open with drunkards staggering around at 8pm...

"Time difference - I think they're about 5 hours ahead," Hermione explains as we look around the town from our rooted spot. It's so dark, I light my wand to the max and send the auma of the light around the street.

Dank and dreary. That's how I would describe this town. The roads are tarmac, yet covered in a dusty film of debris and other unwanted things. The houses look old and run down, as if nobody cares about the outsides, with their gardens for the most part looking as bad. Small shops appear every now and then, but they are completely dark and shut. There isn't even any streetlamps on - probably so the vampires feel more at home and can strike their victims easier. There appears to be a car for every house on the cramped street, with some tinted entirely black.

"They'll be the vampires cars," Hermione recognises. "Oh, Harry, I don't have a very good feeling about this," she says as the hairs on the back of my neck rise. As I do everytime they do this, I sense danger - especially as my scar prickles slightly at the same time.

"My dear, you are so very _very _right about that," a vampire with an English accent says from behind us. I turn quickly and see a very pale man standing behind me, looking rather like a street urchin, with fangs protruding from the corners of his mouth. I turn to look at Hermione, gobsmacked, but she's more preoccupied with something in the other direction. And Ron with another. Absently, we form a circle to protect our backs as we realise we're circled.

"Now now, what do we have here?" the same vampire asks rhetorically, as the three of us raise our wands to get a better look at the vampires. These all look very dirty and primitive - not what I would expect from vampires living in a town. Some are male, some female but have one thing in common: they look very hungry. Hungry for our blood. Great!

"We don't want to hurt you," Hermione says, "We just want to see Amelie."

This makes the vampire who spoke look increduled and exchange glances with some of the others who then all laugh.

"Go see Amelie? What could strange children with glowing sticks want with our dear Founder, the one who doesn't care for us enough to let us leave?" he asks, his expression hardening. Glowing sticks? I'll take it that he doesn't know of the existance of the magical world, whatsoever, if he doesn't know what a wand is!

"We just need to speak with her. Please, let us go," Hermione says, sounding desperate. However, with her free hand, she is touching mine and Ron's hands with one finger - her index. That means that we're going to attack with Battle Plan 3 - where Ron casts a shield charm around us whilst Hermione and I attack to incapacitate, not kill. Because if we killed her vampires, Amelie wouldn't exactly be warmed to us, now would she?

"Let you go?" the vampire repeats, "I, Morley, would never let such beautifully blooded children such as yourselves leave _my _area of town. You see, my people are weak. We haven't enough food because we are shunned from society for prefering the olden days. So, you see, I cannot let you leave alive," he says and Hermione hits our hands, hard. That means we're to attack in three, two, one:

"INCARCEROUS!" Hermione and I yell together, binding two of the many (now murderous looking) vampires so they cannot move. Ron casts a charm that means they cannot touch us, so long as we remain in the circle. I stun another vampire who tries to get close to us and grab our throats, then expel another to the other side of the street who follows suit.

This continues for many a minute, yet the vampires keep coming back. They break the bindings within a minute and awaken from their knocking out within two.

"Harry, if we can't get away in another minute or so, we should go!" Hermione says as she non-verbally strikes down another vampire. I nod in agreement, hitting down one disfigured vampire with a stinging hex. One bonus to this is that if we do get to see Amelie and she agrees to help us we know that the vampires would be very hard to kill.

Just as we're about to admit defeat and return to another forest, a woman appears with an entourage. Medium height, statuesque and more beautiful than any woman I have ever seen, she is a true horror to see currently. She has long white blonde hair which is streaming down her back, with bright crimson eyes, extended fangs and snarls something. The vampires attacking us pause to recognise this woman, who has shown up to fight (hopefully on our behalf) in a cream suit. Behind her, about 15 vampires are stood with similar expressions on their faces and I know they are on her side.

If she's here to protect us, great. If not, let's get out of here and quick.

_Amelie's POV:_

I hear reports of some sort of ruckus down in Morley's 'territory' in Morganville, so take 15 of my guards down with me. I leave Sam behind, for fear that his near death experience with my father could be repeated. For similar reasons, I also do not call on Michael, as he is too young, nor Claire, for the same reason. Myrnin is probably fixing one of his many contraptions, so I don't bother with him. Oliver would have a field day in his attempt to get Morganville from my if he knew I was rushing down to protect humans from out kind, so I deliberately bypass Common Grounds on our march.

We head down to the lower area of town quickly, for fear that these vampires could cause outroar with our new laws in town. I make sure my battle face is on, with fully extended fangs and crimson eyes, as I come into view from the vampires. They seem to be losing, with many of them knocked out or bound up - could they be at attack from other vampires? No, it can't be - I smell their scent and hear their beating hearts.

I snarl at them to look at me, and they do.

"Leave them alone, or you die," I hiss in the vampires direction and, one by one, they skulk away - even Morley. I retract my fangs, change my eyes back to grey, and bring out any humanity in me to calm these scared youngsters. I approach them - no, it can't be!

"Harry Potter," I say, my eyes observing his scar over his left side of his forehead. "My name is Amelie and what can I do for you in my town?"

This makes him raise his eyebrows and exchange glances with the girl I presume is Hermione Granger - according to Dumbledore, she could even rival Myrnin and Claire in a brains contest.

"We needed to speak with you," Harry finally says, "But thank you for saving us," he continues and I give a half smile.

"No need, you had it under control with magic," I say because I know of their utmost power - even I could fall afowl of that. "Thank you, my friends, but your assistance is no longer necessary. Return to your duties," I turn to my guards as I say this and they dispell in the direction we came in.

The young witch and wizards look amazed with this.

"I am the ruler of this town - they have to obey me," I explain. "Now, young witch and wizards, I repeat, what can I do for you?"

They exchange glances yet again and I feel my patience beginning to wear thin.

"We need your assistance in a life or death scenario," Hermione says, as a protective charm is lowered from around them. "But we cannot talk here - may we return to your office and speak with you there?" she asks and I consider this. The implications of humans finding out where I live could be astronomical, but then again - according to Dumbledore - these are the saviours of the magical world. Although in Morganville we are shielded from the wrath of Voldemort and with our segregation he will never find us, I always had the utmost respect for Dumbledore, and with his death Harry Potter. Dumbledore and I met many years ago, when I still lived in England - he was the oldest human in the world, dying last year at 186. He was a truly remarkable wizard, and one of the only humans I had the utmost respect for. I heard he had died, but couldn't attend his funeral partially because of the whole scenario with my father but also that I cannot leave Morganville.

"Yes, this way but if you speak of it's location to anyone, particularly Oliver, you die. That isn't a threat, it's a promise," I say, watching their eyes betray their horror, as Claire's did all those months ago.

I walk slowly in the direction of my home, in order for these humans to keep up. They seem rather fit in comparison to others I have heard about that attend Hogwarts.

_Flashback sequence (Amelie remembering back):_

1850: London, England. I knew about witchcraft, obviously, given I'm a vampire. If we exist, obviously other magical creatures do.

I was in London, when I saw a grubby looking pub entitled 'The Leaky Cauldron' - that was odd, what with it being witch related in the name. So I entered and was told about the entire Hogwarts witch and wizard scenario, which was in fact founded by one of my cousins, Godric Gryffindor. Here, I learnt that as a vampire we can see things for magical people, but although I would have been classed as a witch within my birthright (when I mentioned Godric, Tom the barman got very excited and told me I must have been a witch), when I turned into a vampire I lost that part of me. My mother would have been a witch, as she was Godric's blood relative not my father, so she probably would have told me about my heritage if it wasn't for my father murdering her.

Once I was told this fascinating tale about the witches and wizards, I began to speak to a 26 year old wizard named Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, who seemed very interested in my being of a vampire - and being the eldest of my kind. Somehow, we began to talk and part of me knew that a wizard as strong as him could kill me, so I didn't ever dare to attack him. But more than that, he was my friend. We chatted for the entire summer, before he returned to Hogwarts where he was a teacher and I embarked on my voyage across to America. I wrote to him often, using the owl he sent to send my replies. He visited me often, Apparating over here to see me - sometimes he would even speed along building work with his wand!

I told him all my problems I had here, and in return he did the same - everything from Grindelwald to his staff problems to when Voldemort surfaced. He told me all about the Potters and little Harry, and all the things he'd done at school to defy Voldemort once again. Albus told me about how he knew Harry was the one to stop Voldemort and if he came here, I promised that I'd do anything in my power to assist him, when he would inevitably go on the run from Voldemort with his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. That was what I did the last time I saw him, 13 months ago... One month before he died; people think someone called Snape is a bad person for 'murdering' Dumbledore, but in fact is a spy - I learnt the entire plan from Albus. I have to admit, I forgot all about the magical world adter his death because Mr. Bishop came to town and we spent 6 months in hiding, planning our comeback.

_End of flashback/information sequence_

"So, Mr Potter, what can I do for you?" I ask, as we settle into our respective seats: me, my plush study chair, the three teenagers on the rather comfortable visitors chairs.

"We require your help," he says simply.

"Yes, I gathered that, child. Do not try my patience - I am not a human, remember I am the oldest and most powerful vampire in the world," I say, growing impatient.

"We need an army. Of vampires," he finally spits it out.

I press my hands together, noting how much harder it is with the rings on my finger now.

"Well, Mr Potter, let's see..." I say, and ponder about what it could entail...

**Didn't know how to end, so here you are!**

**Please review & check out my HP & MV fics!**

**Vicky xx**


	3. Explanations and Anguish

**Chapter 3:**

**Hope you're enjoying the Story! Btw, this story is set in approximately March 2010**

_Amelie's POV:_

"What is exactly occuring?" I ask the teenagers. "Give me the details of what you have been doing for the past year."

"Firstly, Amelie, we were at the Burrow, Ron's home, not exactly larking out but just starting to plan our mission to find the Horcruxes," Harry says, and my patience wears ever more thin with his use of my name. Also, with the choice of vocabulary - do I look like the person you say 'larking out' to? "Then the Death Eaters came and gatecrashed - oh yeah, before we got to the Burrow, you-know-who came after us but there were 7 Harry's so we were ok but Mad-Eye died," he continues and my anger level rises.

"Mr Potter, if you insist on being insolent and idiotic, please leave my office this instant and consider my possible help cancelled," I finally snap and he leans backwards at my anger. Hermione lays down her wand respectfully and holds her hands up in peace.

"May I explain, ma'am?" she says softly and just her mantra calms me down.

"Sam, it's fine!" I call through to Sam, who was just about to come in and calm me down - this young lady has done it; sort of like Claire could sometimes, when she wasn't the one who was _causing _my anger! My 'order' confuses the teenagers as I say it at a regular volume and they must not realise that vampires have brilliant hearing.

"That is fine. Explain," I say coolly, absently twirling my wedding ring as I wait for Hermione to explain.

_Sort of Sam Moment:_

November 15th 2009, the day I married Sam Glass.

It was a simply affair, only Sam, myself, Michael, Claire and Myrnin in the chapel with the priest. I wore a simple plain white wedding dress, a small train with only a little embellishment on the bodice. I didn't care about the flowers or if the cake was fruit or sponge - as long as I was able to marry Sam. And we've been happy together for 4 or so months, stress and drama free marriage so far.

_End of Sort of Sam Moment!_

"Dumbledore was killed by Snape. We had to get Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's house to the Burrow safely without the Minstry of Magic's assistance because we knew they had been infiltrated," Hermione begins, keeping it short and simple with no embellishments, yet still polite. "So we had the idea that there would be seven identical Harry's, each with a protector, heading for different locations before taking a Portkey to the Burrow. Unfortunately, we were attacked by Death Eaters and Harry was found by you-know-who, but just managed to escape. We stayed at the Burrow for days, and Harry had his birthday. On the wedding day of Ron's brother and his fiancée, the Death Eaters attacked and we had to leave," she continues and I feel a little sad that someone's wedding was ruined. I'd have killed whoever ruined mine, if they did, so for someone else's to have gone down the pan, it's a litle upsetting, on their behalf.

"So where did you go after this?" I inquire, desperate to get this over with, so I can decide whether or not they actually need my help. And also so I can get back to Sam!

"We went to Harry's house, which was left to him by his godfather. We found a Horcrux - do you know what they are?" she says, implying I'm stupid. My anger levels rise again and I want Sam in here, simply to stop me reacting in too forceful a manner.

"I have been friends with Albus Dumbledore since 1850. He confided great deals in me and told me all about horcruxes, the 'chosen one' and every other little detail you could possibly think I wouldn't know," I say with a sniff, causing them to raise their eyebrows. "Oh for heaven's _sake _Sam, stop pacing around out there - come in, you're doing my head in!" I lose it with Sam and hear the door open. Within half a second he is by my side and holding my hand. Just looking into his eyes steadies me, and I take a deep breath to calm myself entirely.

_Harry's POV:_

Wow, she gets pissed very easily! Once you even go wrong in one place, she's already semi-snapped. She calms down dramatically, however, when a flame haired man enters the room. Without sounding gay, he's very 'handsome' what with his perfect features (well, when do you see an ugly vampire... Morley's gang excepted) and all. Especially given he calmed down Amelie by simply looking at her. I'm guessing that this is her husband - yes, I noticed her twirling her wedding ring, I'm not blind!

"I'm Sam Glass - pleased to meet you. Feel free to talk in front of me, although I assume I'll understand almost nothing of this conversation," Sam says with an easy smile; he looks so human! It's hard to actually remember he's a vampire - probably because he'll be younger. Maybe the older you get, the less human you become.

"Right, well we knew where a Horcrux was - with an absolute... Anyway, she's called Umbridge," Hermione continues, catching herself before swearing. "So we had to stalk out the Ministry and ended up turning into some officials using Polyjuice Potion. We got the Horcrux, but couldn't return to Grimmauld Place because when we disapparated, a Death Eater grabbed me and I accidentally took him inside the protective circle around the house which made it invisible to everyone besides whose who knew of it's existance. We then started to camp in the woods, staying out of the way of everything incase we were found," Hermione summarises a hectic few weeks into only a few sentences.

"Interesting - I assume the story continues?" Amelie says coolly, still holding onto Sam's hand. He looks as if he doesn't ever want to let her go - true soulmates together, like Ginny and myself.

"Yes, ma'am. We went to Harry's birthplace and were almost killed by you-know-who's snake but we escaped with our lives. Soon, we found the sword of Godric Gryffindor which was impregnated with basilisk venom, so could destroy the Horcrux. We have found another Horcrux now, just we no longer have the sword so we'll have to wait a little longer to find a way to break the cup. There are 7 horcruxes in total," Hermione says, not elaborating on the identity of the Horcruxes if Dumbledore has already told Amelie of them. Then again, he didn't know the identity of some of them.

"So what is this Horcrux? And what are they made of?" Sam asks, intrigued. Hermione looks at me so I explain:

"You-Know-Who has split his soul into seven pieces so he cannot die. One is in his body, one was a diary I destroyed, one a ring that Dumbledore destroyed. Ron recently disposed of the locket and we have a cup which contains part of his soul - he is very value-orientated, so chose the utmost valuable items to house his soul. We believe, though we aren't certain, one is the lost diadem of Ravenclaw which we'd find in the battle at Hogwarts when we have that and the other could be his snake, Nagini."

Sam nods and smiles. "Interesting," he says before saying something to his wife too low for us to hear - I think that was the intention. She nods before smiling wider than he did (and that was pretty big) then looks at us.

"I take it that you need my vampires to help your people fight Vol, sorry The Dark Lord - I couldn't have him come here - in this battle of Hogwarts?" she accurately perceives.

"That's right, Ma'am," Hermione says.

"I think... Albus Dumbledore was one of the greatest humans to walk this earth and one of the few humans I have the utmost respect for. He asked me that if you ever came here, to assist you, and if only for that reason I will do it," she says and we all jump for joy. "However, there are slight restrictions. One is that I shall be unable to attend, as will Sam, Michael, Claire, Oliver and any of Oliver's people. I cannot go for fear of being overturned in my short absence, Sam, Michael and Claire are too young and if I allow Oliver and his people to leave, they will never come back," she explains and I nod - that's understandable. We're only letting of-age people fight, so young vampires certainly ought to be kept out for equality reasons. And her enemy sounds a piece of work, so she's right to not allow him any leeway whatsoever.

"And the other restrictions, ma'am?" I ask politely and she smiles.

"We needn't discuss them at the current time. Go see some of my people, the best of Morganville, before I inform you of them," she says warmly - wow, her moodswings are giving me whiplash! "Sam, be a darling and take these children to the Glass House would you?"

"Certainly," he says warmly, gazing into her grey eyes.

"I'll ring Michael now to inform him of your voyage and will have Claire fetch Myrnin from the lab," she continues before turning to us. "Ahhh, yes, Myrnin is one of the brightest people you will ever meet - including you, Miss Granger. He is scientifically brilliant... But, how do I phrase this Sam?"

"Mad as a hatter at times," he says with an impish grin. "But very often, more time than not with Claire's presence, very kind and gentlemanly. Just don't insult his rather _wacky _looking machines!" he warns us and we sit here with stunned expressions.

"Thank you, you won't regret it!" I say to Amelie as we stand to leave with Sam.

"I rather hope I don't," she says drily before watching us walk out the door after Sam - well more likely she was watching Sam but still!

We're on our way to see three vampires, one of them 'mad as a hatter' like in Alice and Wonderland and two normal sounding one's (then again, Oliver sounds normal by name). What to expect... I haven't the foggiest! I just hope they don't drink our blood! (then again, Sam hasn't even looked that way at us and neither did Amelie so... I'm hopeful!)

**chapter three's done and dusted - what did you think?**

**Please review - 3 = update!**

**Vicky xx**


	4. Swapping Disaster Stories

**Chapter 4:**

_Harry's POV:_

Sam takes us down through a huge house and into a garage containing a black car with entirely blacked out windows. He goes round to the left of the car and for a minute I expect him to ask us to drive before I remember that you drive on the left in America.

"Are you gonna get in then?" he asks with a smile, turning to look at us. I realise we're stood still and looking apprehensive (probably because we're getting in a car with a vampire, but you know) so I move to get into the front seat, next to Sam. This means that Hermione and Ron can sit together and I don't have to get in the way.

Sam puts the car into drive and I feel very disorientated because the tinting is so dark, I can't see a thing.

"So how long have you and Amelie been together?" I ask as I notice he has a wedding ring on.

He looks at me and laughs loudly for a moment. "Long story, man. Let me give you the cliffnotes version," he says, turning sombre - it isn't sad is it? I don't think Hermione could stand more upset - and neither could I. "I was human and married 51 years ago, now. We had a baby and Melissa died in childbirth and, let's just say I wasn't being the best father. Amelie stopped by to tell me to buck my act up, as she was my Protector - you sign a contract and exchange things for protection against vamps. I was with the highest ranked vampire but had the biggest protection - entirely Amelie's, body and soul. I entered it simply for protection for my unborn, at the time, child as Melissa was almost killed. Still, Amelie persuaded me to get back to normal, but she started dropping by to see how Dan and I were doing. Things grew, and we went on a 'date' - operative word for something between two lovers, one of which was the oldest (and scariest in so many ways) vampire and one a lowly human. Then some idiotic human came in and tried to shoot Amelie - she wouldn't have been harmed whatsoever, but I still had to be the hero. I jumped the bullet and was dying when she turned me into a vampire. I thought we could be together then, but no... She pushed me away for almost 50 years to preserve the love we had, rather than risking it which left us both heartbroken. She came to her senses sometime around the time she learnt my Grandson was a ghost, as her enemy had tried to turn him when all the vampires were sick - don't bother about that - and she began toexplain why she left me. We _could _have been happy then, a year ago, if her blasted father - who we thought was vampire dead - hadn't came to town and destroyed everything. We were in hiding for 6 months, plotting his downfall from beneath and then he almost killed me by draining me. If I hadn't have gotten blood when I did, with Amelie being so prepared, I'd have died. Still, we were happy finally, and had a small wedding 4 months ago so finally everything's great. Wish it would have happened 50 years earlier," he says wryly.

"Sam, that's awful!" Hermione exclaims. "But your grandson is a _ghost_?"

"Not anymore. He wanted to be able to leave the house - the house saved him through the machine, so he couldn't leave it's walls -so he persuaded me to get Amelie to change him so he could save his best friend from death. Pity that, although he saved him then, Bishop killed Shane," Sam explains before pulling the car to a stop. "Right, before we go in, one thing. It's obvious you are a couple you in the back. But could we have none of that in here please: Bishop killed both of their partners - Eve and Shane - only 8 months ago, and watching us marry was already hard for them," he says sternly and we all nod. "Well, Claire seems to have moved on, but Michael is definitely grieving more than ever," he amends slightly - poor guy, having to see someone who was grieving with you find someone else.

"Sure thing, that's really terrible," I say and Sam nods in agreement.

"Really not the sort of in-law you want when you get married, but still," he says, making a light joke but we don't laugh.

I open the door and emerge onto a normal looking street. The house which is the only one with lights on appears pretty, well normal, but with the fact there are two vampire cars parked outside, I know the inhabitants aren't.

Sam walks confidently up the path and I realise the connection between him and the house. The Glass House. Sam Glass. He once owned it. Sam raps on the door and we scuttle up to join him, wands out incase anything attacks from behind.

The door opens and a lot of light comes with it. "Sam!" a female voice squeals and hugs him. He hugs her back, and over his shoulder I see an extremely pretty girl. She's of a medium height, with long brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Only with the knowledge she is a vampire do I know she isn't human, she's that normal. The same went for Sam - he looks just like an average 20-something year old guy that I'd see in London!

"Claire, how are you doing?" Sam asks as they move inside the house. He beckons for us to follow and we do, apprehensive about what we'll find inside.

Slowly, we advance into the house - taking caution after Nagini - and are pleasantly surprised. It's just a normal looking house: sofas, mess everywhere and even games consoles. Not what I expected from vampires - but then again, these are the youngest and of our generation.

"Hey granddad!" a blonde haired boy says from the sofa, "I'm guessing that these are the kids Amelie mentioned on the phone?" he accurately perceives, looking directly at us. He grins and it's like he's an angel - the religious aspect of his appearance is impossible to not notice. Like the girl, he doesn't appear to be a vampire whatsoever, just... _Normal_!

"Yes, these are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," he announces and we each give a self-conscious wave as our name is mentioned.

"Pleased to meet you," the girl says, moving forwards to shake our hands. Her skin is slightly cooler than average, but that's the only tangiable difference I can gather so far. "I'm Claire Danvers, this is Michael Glass... And where the _hell _is Myrnin?" she continues, shouting the last bit at Michael and the elusive Myrnin.

"Right here, my Claire, just fascinated by this light," a rich welsh accented voice rings through from the other side of the room. A curly brown haired man - about 25 - is flicking a light on and off with a button. "It's ingenious!" he continues. Claire rolls her eyes and looks at us:

"Yes, he's a little mad. Always has and always will be - that illness didn't do you any favours," she says that last bit at Myrnin - once again, an illness mentioned.

"Don't be silly, Claire, I'm the exact same as I was before that disgusting virus Bishop deliberately released, the same person I've been for almost a millenium," he retaliates.

"That's worrying then!" she jokes, staring deep into his brown eyes. I realise that this is probably the vampire she's falling for, the one that's leaving Michael more alone than ever.

"Um, what's this disease?" Hermione inquires and I'm glad that she has.

"It was basically vampire alzheimers, just a lot more dangerous for humans as only the most basic skill to hunt was retained," Claire explains, barely supressing a shudder. "Myrnin was the sickest that didn't succumb entirely - he had periods of lucidity which we used to create a cure and also to save the town," she continues but doesn't elaborate.

"Seriously, guys, if we told you about everything that's happened in Morganville just since Claire moved here two years ago, we'd still be here next year and you'd have nothing you came for," Michael says.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I answer and he smiles even wider.

"Now, you want... An army of vampires?" Claire clarifys and we all nod.

"Yes, we need to have a final battle with you-know-who but I feel with our people, we're too evenly matched," I explain, "Then we thought of you guys - we found Sanguini who told us about Morganville so here we are," I say and although they look confused as to who Sanguini is, they don't inquire further.

"Well, King Myrnin would love to be of assistance," the mental sounding guy who was in the corner (now standing in front of us) says.

"Shut it, Myrnin, you're not a king!" Michael rolls his eyes whilst Sam laughs. Claire looks adoringly at him before laughing as well.

_Claire's POV:_

He is so cute. Honestly, pretending to be a king - he doesn't need to impress them! They're wizards, that's what Amelie said on the phone but she didn't elaborate, saying that they would.

"Come and sit down," I say, motioning to the entirely empty sofa because although I don't think we're being particularly scary (or Michael, Sam or myself are _ever_ particularly scary), they look frightened.

"Thanks," Hermione says.

"So, Amelie didn't say on the phone, what exactly _are_ you?" I ask, "Sorry, I sounded rude, I mean what makes you a wizard? That didn't come out right... Oh I don't know **what **I mean!"

They laugh and the black haired boy with glasses steps up to speak.

"When we were 11, we got a letter from Hogwarts saying we were witches or wizards and could attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry says. "Some of us are from entirely magical families and quite a few are born into regular human families - we call these people Muggles - Ron here is a pureblood, Hermione is Muggle-born whereas I'm half-blood: my Mum was muggle-born whereas my Dad was pureblood," he continues.

"But most people don't care about your 'blood status' apart from those who got Sorted into Slytherin," Ron says with a look of disgust when he mentions Slytherin.

"Now, if we told you everything that has happened between our side - the good - and You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters, we'd probably be here for the 50 year span it entails," Hermione continues, "So here's the cliffnotes version."

"Basically You-Know-Who came after me as a baby, killiing my parents," I begin, "Yet when he tried to kill me, he simply left this scar and he, for want of a better term, died. I lived with my Muggle aunt and uncle before attending Hogwarts. 1st year I stopped his spirit getting a stone that would return him to life. 2nd year I stopped his 16 year old self coming back to life through a diary which turned out to be a Horcrux. 3rd year nothing much related to him occured but 4th year, I was hijacked from this tournament and sent to a graveyard. Pettigrew, my father's traiterous friend, brought him back to life, making me fight him and barely escaping," I summarise quite possibly the scariest moment in my life (so far) in only one sentence.

"Wow, that's pretty horrible," Claire gasps.

"5th year I found out I was the 'Chosen One' which means either one of You-Know-Who or myself has to kill the other," I continue, "6th year, last year, I embarked on a journey with Dumbledore to find Horcruxes to help destroy You-Know-Who. Dumbledore was murdered by the traiterous bastard Snape and we've been on the run for the last 7 or so months. We've found and destroyed one horcrux and we have the 4th... Two more we need to find but they're both at Hogwarts, we think," I finish and they look interested.

"So what are these Horcruxes?" Myrnin asks.

"They're bits of You-Know-Who's soul - he removed them and placed in various objects so that he can never be killed," Hermione explains.

"Why do you call him You-Know-Who?" Michael asks, with the rest nodding in agreement.

"We found this out the hard way!" Ron says with a hard laugh at the memory of the cafe and then sombers when he remembers Malfoy Manor, "His name has been Tabooed so that if you say it aloud, Death Eaters track you down instantly - it's not pleasant nor easy to escape from."

"Ahhh, so I'm guessing you're not going to tell us his name?" Sam says and we nod.

"Amelie knows it though," I say, remembering how she almost said it before catching herself. This surprises Michael, Claire and Myrnin.

"Wait... Amelie already knew about your, your world?" Claire asks, increduled and we nod.

"Apparently Amelie was friends with Dumbledore for many years and he's basically told her everything," Hermione says in clarification. "I guess in some ways he's probably told her more than he's told Harry - as he died before he could tell him anymore and also the friendship between Dumbledore and Amelie must span most of his extremely long life, so he's told her loads," she guesses - Hermione's probably right: he died too soon to tell me anymore.

"Right, so we're having an army of vampires?" Myrnin confirms and we nod. "Right - off to the lab we go!" he says, before walking off to a door which has just magically appeared and heading through it. Ok!

**Basically stuff we, as readers of both series, already know but the mundanity had to be covered or they know nothing!**

**Please review - will update when I have 8 reviews!**

**Vicky xx**


	5. Cousin of Godric Gryffindor!

Chapter 5:

**So chapter five has arrived (and I can rhyme!) - enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

So, basically the world contains wizards and Amelie (without informing us... Properly) has pledged a vampire army to assist. Probably at Sam's assistance, to honour her promise to Dumbledore. Sam. He and Amelie almost make me want to puke, they're that happy and loved up. I miss Shane, of course I do, and I'll never find that same love again. Still, I hope that whatever Myrnin and I have can actually get somewhere... It just won't be the same, of course, I just want some happiness. Especially since I'm around forever:

_flashback!_

Claire is lying on the ground, inches from smiles vindictively down at her, taking deliberate care to stand on her toes.

"Little Claire," she says, crouching down and holding Claire's chin in her too strong grip. The fear is palpable in the air and visible in Claire's eyes. "You'll soon be with your Shane, together for always."

Claire gasps as her brain processes this information, yet this menial movement makes her ever weaker. 7/8 of her blood has been drained into Ysandre, with both legs, her right arm and four ribs being broken (making it ever harder to breathe) and she really will die. There isn't a way that she can survive this - there isn't enough blood stocks in town.

"What?" she manages to say.

"Yes, Shane is dead... Mr Bishop killed him in front of me, along with your little friend Eve," she says, destroying Claire in one sentence. "Still, say hi from me!"

She makes to go for Claire's throat, to finish the job, when a red haired man grabs her hand.

"Don't you dare," he hisses, whilst a white blonde female tackles Ysandre to the ground. Amelie. She fishes a stake out of her pocket and drives it through Ysandre's heart before turning to the girl lying on the floor, more than half dead.

"She's almost dead, Amelie," Sam, the flame haired man, says softly as he cradles Claire in his arms. He wipes away a tear from Claire's eye, shed at the news of her boyfriend and best friend's passing, as Amelie comes to kneel next to them both. She takes Claire's hand and shuts her eyes, concentrating on something. Her eyes flash back open and they're blazing silver before clearing back to grey.

"There is one option," she says slowly and Sam knows what it is instantly.

"Do it," Claire replies with the last of her ebbing strength. She knows what the option is without having to be told - the brains on this girl are amazing.

Amelie nods and Sam moves to the side of her to be out of the way, taking Claire's hand in support and comfort. Amelie lifts one of Claire's wrists but shakes her head.

"Too little," she murmurs, in direct reference to the little amount of blood being pumped around Claire's body in overdrive. No wonder her heart rate is sky high. Amelie advances on Claire's neck, just as Claire shuts her eyes and squeezes Sam's hand.

The pain is excruciating. Nothing comparable exists on earth - the damage caused by Ysandre is nothing in comparison to the agony ripping through Claire's body. The agony which worsens as Amelie tips some of her own blood into Claire's mouth and assists her in swallowing the crimson liquid. The agony which ravages at everything in it's path of destruction wreaking havoc in Claire's body, changing everything that needs to be changed for Claire to be a vampire.

Claire falls unconscious for a moment before awakening with a jerk, the transformation complete. Her eyes snap open.

Blood red.

_End of flashback:_

I shudder as I remember, in all too much clarity, the circumstances surrounding my foreverness. The fact I was almost dead, life ebbing away further with every passing second; the fact I knew Shane was dead, yet I still wanted to live; the fact that I had lost so much then but knew I would lose more if I died. So I made that rash decision and became one of the undead forever - at least it helped me to avenge Shane and Eve when we captured Bishop.

"Claire?" Myrnin says, shaking me violently. I start and realise that everyone in the room is looking at me. And this includes Bob three, the tarantula to replace the one Ada killed, then the one I _'accidentally' _lost the other week when he was on his 'walk' - seriously, Myrnin made me take him for a walk. A tarantula.

"Yes?" I reply and he smiles slightly before sitting on a lab stool.

"Nothing," he answers. Then he turns to the wizards and says, "So a vampire army is assisting you?" confirming what we've been discussing. They nod and he looks very thoughtful. Then he spins away on his stool, stands up, and marches over to the other side of the room where he begins ogling the maching we built to increase the portal's strength. I dart over after him as I realise what he wants to do.

"So, if we cultivate a drink from the fluid produced, modify it slightly, we can give it to the vampires to strengthen them?" I astutely guess and he nods. He lifts the machine up and carries it with him back to where Sam, Michael and the wizards wait, leaving me with the jug containing the liquids the machine produces and all the rods we use to maintain the machine - they could end up being useful.

"Wow," Hermione gasps, seeming to have found some sort of comparitive point between something she knows and the machine. She waves her wand and an identical copy appears - what is it? Harry and Ron seem to identify this now and nod along.

"What is it?" I ask whilst dismantling _our _machine - Myrnin almost broke it when I left him alone with it at the time we were putting it together, he does NOT get to touch this one!

"We call it Dumbetron," she says and I actually laugh - noone in their right mind would call _any _machine a name like that! "It was created by Dumbledore to assist keeping important magical buildings hidden from the Muggles - we took it into hiding with us so that Vol, sorry You-Know-Who couldn't exploit it's power," she explains and I nod. That sounds so very similar to our own machine as ours assists 'Ada' (I haven't thought of a new name for it yet, as that was it for so long) in maintaining the town security. In a way, we're building the machine as a back up incase Ada goes mental again - so nobody can escape in the time it takes us to fix it.

"Ahhh, so that's very similar to ours," Myrnin enthuses: a child in a sweet shop!

"You must have a very similar mind to Dumbledore - were you a wizard when you were... Human?" Hermione inquires and I like the way she's phrased the question for him - it isn't insulting: I assume she wanted to say alive, but feared him. Which I would given how I did when I was human... Sure he was ill, but still!

"Dumbledore and I were compared often when I went to the Leaky Cauldron," he says rather smugly and I hit him on the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" he says to me, sounding hurt.

"You were being a big brat and showing off," I say and Sam laughs.

"Still, yes I was compared to Dumbledore," Myrnin returns to subject, ignoring Sam - like he often does. "As for being a wizard, I never went to Hogwarts or recieved any recognition that I was magical. I was... How did my mother put it, _different _and people thought I was psychotic. Whether that was because my experiments seemed to always work, the fact I could make things levitate somehow or that bad things happened to those people who hurt me, I don't know,"

Honestly, he could make things levitate and he never _considered _he could be magical?

"Myrnin," I begin steadily as Harry, Ron and Hermione exchange glances of incredulity. "_You could make things levitate_, don't you think that just from remembering that you were magical?"

He considers this a moment, stroking his chin in a very stereotypical mad scientist way (blast Sam and myself for introducing him to television and films!) before answering. "My dear, I believe you may be quite correct there," he says, now rather excited. "Wow, I should have been a wizard. Wow!" he dances around excitedly and we all laugh.

"Amelie mentioned a long time ago something about her cousin, Godric Gryffindor," Sam says and this makes the wizards look up in excitement. "Does this name mean anything to you?"

"Um, _yeah_!" Harry bursts out. "He was one of the four founders of Hogwarts over a thousand years ago and we're in his house - Gryffindor, the house for the chivalrous and brave who would do anything to save their friends. Of course, we're intelligent as well! Also, the place I was born was his birthplace - that's why it's been renamed Godric's Hollow. Apparently he was one of the world's best wizards that have ever existed," he explains. Wow, Amelie really ought to have been a powerful witch - she's strong, independant and has a powerful streak in her, one that ought to have been full of magic. But to be related to someone so powerful in their world - she's truly remarkable.

_Harry's POV:_

Wow. Amelie is related to Gryffindor. That is really weird - I wouldn't have expected a vampire to be related to him. Then again, she DID have to be human; she must have been a witch just she didn't know about it.

And Myrnin would have been a wizard as well - levitating items and having that same streak of genius Dumbledore had means he _had _to be! Honestly, is this entire town of vampires made up of possible wizards?

"Well I know I wasn't going to ever be a wizard," Sam says with a lopsided grin, "As I'm guessing I would have gotten a letter about it when I turned 11 and also I was completely and utterly average," he says and laughs.

"And I'm a musical genius, not a magical," Michael says and Sam hits him on the back of the head. "Oi, Granddad, what was that for'" he continues, rubbing the back of his head - more out of habit and shock than actual pain for a vampire!

"You don't call _yourself _a musical genius, someone _else _calls you that!" he says and we all laugh at his expression - Michael looks like a little boy who's just been told Santa doesn't exist!

"Fine, I'm just musically talented - going to hit me for that, Granddad?" he asks sarcastically, making Sam smile.

"No, that's fine, I'll leave you to Claire's mercy," he jokes which leaves Michael groaning.

"Still," Michael continues, "But Claire... You're so clever and such, you probably _could _have been a witch," he theorises but Claire shakes her head.

"I'm clever but I've never made anything levitate or whatever," she says, before Myrnin jumps into the mix.

"You were the only human who could create a cure for vampires, as well as being the only human who could properly work the portal system and be able to summon them yourself. Claire, you were powerful!" he argues and Hermione steps in as Claire looks to fight back.

"Guys, you can argue about this later," she says placatingly, "Now what is it about your machine that could be helpful?"

"We can use the liquid produced and cultivate the properties in it to make a substance which will strengthen our vampires," Claire answers. Ok - I'd best be leaving this to the science geniuses!

"Right, so shall we make some plans - get some of our people here and arrange something?" I suggest and Claire nods.

"Sam, you take them back to Amelie and if they want to bring any people here, or go to them, protect them," Claire directs and the rest of the vampires smile at her giving Sam orders. "What?"

"Nothing, just you suit power and you know being in charge," Sam says with an easy smile.

"Well, unfortunately, the challenger to your wife is Oliver so I don't really have a chance of stealing any power," she jokes and they all laugh at this. I guess Oliver must be rather scary.

"Come on, kids," Sam says to us and we follow him through the portal. Back to Amelie - whoo!

* * *

**Sorry for the long update - had other stories to write as well as cw & spanish :/ **

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	6. I Want A Divorce

**Chapter 6:**

**

* * *

**

_Harry's POV:_

"We need Kingsley, Remus, Tonks and Mr Weasley," Hermione decides as we sit in a living room in Amelie's house. The deçor is what I'm sort of expecting from this chick: very neutral and simplistic, with a brown leather sofa. In fact, the only thing I can think of that's out of place is a huge television attached to the far wall - Sam's one piece (I assume... Unless he's gay at heart!) that has been allowed in this room.

"What about McGonagall or someone?" Ron suggests but I shake my head.

"Too risky - how would she get away from Hogwarts without attracting their attention?" I ask and he realises this. "She wouldn't be able to. Good idea, mate, but it's not operable."

I wrack my brain for absolutely anyone else who could possibly be defined as a 'war leader' on our side who isn't either a) pretending to be a Ministry official or b) working at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, I don't come up with anymore.

"Shall we go then?" Sam suddenly says from behind me, making us all jump. Jeez, when did he get here? "Sorry, I forgot you can't hear as well - I spend my time with humans as well, but mainly in Common Grounds when we're sat down at the table together."

"Where are you going?" Amelie's voice cuts through the air like knives.

"To go fetch these people they need," he replies, standing up and looking into her cool grey eyes. She doesn't flinch, instead rises to the challenge by staring back stonily at her husband. Whew, the tension in here is sky-high!

"Who gave you those orders?" she asks with an edge to her voice.

"Claire," he responds, looking away from Amelie to pace around the room. This leaves Amelie staring at nothing, anger gradually growing on her face. Uh-oh, I don't think we really want to be seeing this!

"That girl has grown too big for her boots," she says coolly. "You haven't a clue, Sam, how many situations I've had to diffuse regarding her. Most of them are to do with Oliver."

"The name Oliver explains it," Sam says, getting angry himself. His pacing takes up the majority of the room, leaving Hermione, Ron and myself, feeling apprehensive about being here. Do we really want to witness an argument between the Founder and her husband - will we be killed for watching such an event? "Amelie, what the hell do you expect when that bastard is in the equation?"

"I expect you to follow _my _orders, not Claire's," Amelie continues, sounding a little like a jealous schoolgirl with her choice of words. Still, when she says them only power comes out - like a double echo underneath the word, confirming her power.

Sam peals a short burst of sarcastic laughter before looking her straight in the eyes once again. "Amelie, we're _married_. That means you have_ some_ power over me, as I you, but I do not have to follow your orders as if I'm your servant!"

She glares (well, an 'Amelie' approximation of a glare) at him, the feeling in the room turning icy cold. Uh oh.

* * *

_Sam's POV:_

She is being completely and utterly ridiculous! I cannot believe how jealous she sounds, but also the fact that she's contesting me leaving Morganville to fetch people to help these kids win a war! Now she's playing the power game, compelling me (not in the literal sense, more using the 'written' power she has over me) to do her bidding just because she can!

After I lay into her, the room turns deathly cold. Oh look, her power is ebbing out of her to reveal itself - trying to intimidate me? The chill spreads across the room and does rob me of some of my strength, yet I stand up taller to stare down into her eyes with even more anger. There's a saying that redheads are more angry and I have to say that when I do get mad (not very often) I get _really _mad.

Then she finally speaks. "I may not have any maritual power over you, Sam, but I have my Founder power and the fact that you must obey my command if I am forced down that path," she says and I whirl away, breaking the eye connection. Is she actually being serious? She's going to 'force' me to do her bidding, just like she forced Myrnin to work with Claire when he was ill or forces Oliver to remain sedate?

I punch the nearest object - which just happens to be one of Amelie's bloody tables - and it shatters into a million tiny pieces. Her eyebrows have raised as I turn back towards her, but still the anger remains etched on her face. It's one of two emotions she can never hide with that damned mask of her's: anger and love.

I march towards her and lower my tone of voice, so the children cannot hear - this is nothing to do with them and I'm amazed Amelie didn't care about arguing in front of them. Normally, 'public appearance' comes first with her.

"You do this," I growl, right in front of her. "And I swear, I will divorce you," I say, pleasure taking over inside of me as I watch a spasm of pain flash across her face, before guilt and hurt overpower the pleasure.

"Then I guess I don't need these anymore," she says with a wry smile, removing her rings. I see a small falter in her composure which shows me that she isn't fine with this, and I know I most certainly aren't - why would we be married if I didn't love her? I only used divorce to try and see to what extremes she'd go to to protect her power and divine status as perpetrayor of rules and orders. But she rose to the challenge and now she's placing her golden rings into my hand before darting out of the room.

I cannot believe this. She actually would divorce me just to keep her power intact. I sink into the nearest chair and place my head into my hands - I don't know why she has to be so _difficult_!

"Sam, are you alright?" Hermione asks in small voice, making me look up. Ron is fixing the table I broke and I smile slightly at that - it gives me the power to hold in my pain and to help these kids.

"No, I'm not alright," I reply truthfully, standing up at the same time. "Yet we have a mission to go on - where are we heading first?" screw you Amelie.

"Um, is Amelie alright with this?" she asks hesitantly, making me almost kill her. God, why is everybody so bothered about Amelie and what she thinks? She's not physically going to go and kill everyone who disagrees with her - primarily because there'd be noone left!

"Who cares?" I say, raising my hands and shrugging my shoulders. "She's just in a mood, ignore her!" yet I scan my ears around the house, listening for any signs of her. Nothing. What a surprise, she's off to her bloody soundproof room again to hide whatever she's doing/feeling.

"Ok then," Hermione says, not sounding entirely sure but agreeing with the vampire in the room. "Well we're off to go see Ron's dad first, so you probably don't need to come."

I shake my head - in many a sense I've just lost this argument but the fact she didn't verbally say I couldn't go means I've won - as if I've fought so hard to get to go, I'm not staying!

"I'm coming with you," I say forcefully and they nod, probably out of fear more than anything else. "Just give me a minute to calm down - I'm still a bit high." I take deep, calming, breaths to relax myself. I can feel the anger ebbing from my system until I'm completely balanced and relaxed like earlier. Yet the rings in my pocket bring me down a bit - THEY SHOULDN'T BE THERE! "Shall we go?"

I walk over to the trio who stand up and take hands - Hermione takes mine and Ron's, Ron also takes Harry's and I take Harry's other. I shut my eyes, having no idea what I expect. We whip away and I feel like my innards are being pushed up my throat from within me, whilst having the odd sensation of being pushed through a tiny rubber tube.

We land in a field where I quickly scan the nearest mile for danger. "Nothing's here," I clarify just as they begin to do what I've just done. They look at me in shock at having done this so fast before accepting it as vampire speed. They advance on a spot in the distance - ahh yes, I see a house appearing.

"You've been taken inside the grounds by us, so therefore you're a Secret Keeper," Harry informs me as we approach a huge, medieval looking house. It looks mighty familiar to me, somehow, which seems impossible given I've never been out of Morganville before in my life. "Try never to bring anyone bad here, as then they can get to our friends," he continues and I almost laugh - how can I get here? - before realising how serious he is. And I remember that I'm basically at their mercy - I can't return to America because I have no passport and cannot be in the sun (especially as I have no blood stocks) without them.

"Ok, never come back here check," I joke and Harry laughs before knocking at the huge wooden door. It is opened by someone who looks mighty similar to Ron - his brother maybe?

"Ronny! What are you guys doing here?" he asks then half shuts the door without an answer."Strict orders from Pops here to ask you the question - what did we call Harry everyday until he stayed with us that first time?"

Ron blushes whilst Harry looks at him inquisitively. "_You _and George called him Haz P," he answers and we all laugh at Harry's expression. Haz P - nice! The boy opens the door fully and notices me.

"Who's this fellow redhead then?" he asks as we walk in and I hesitate - what do I say.

"This is Sam and he is part of the plan to bring You-Know-Who to his knees," Harry says, not mentioning I'm a vampire.

"Well pleased to meet you," the boy says easily, leading us through to a room with about 15 people in. "Yo, we've got visitors!" he bawls through to the other room and as we enter (me at the back) everybody stares. Before rushing forwards and hugging the pants off the three kids.

"Harry!" someone exclaims, then another does, then someone else - and it happens for Ron and Hermione as well. I look around the room (being ignored for a moment whilst hugs are exchanged) and realise there are an awful lot of redheads. I'm guessing that these are all members of the same family!

"Protego!" someone yells - an older and semi-bald man (red haired) and a shield of some sort seperates me from the rest of the room.

"Dad, it's alright!" Ron shouts - so _this _is Mr Weasley, the person we've came here to see. "We know what he is and that's because he's helping us - that's what we're here to talk to you about!"

This shocks the man, making his colour drain. "You know he's a vampire?" he asks and they nod. "I've never met a vampire - I heard they had become extinct or something!" he says, sounding shocked.

"Amelie gathered every vampire besides one named Sanguini together and formed a community called Morganville, where vampires and humans live in harmony," I quickly explain, my hands in the air to show I'm completely surrendered. All of a sudden, the shield charm is reduced and the contents of my pockets are zooming towards Mr Weasley.

"What is this we have here?" he asks, studying Amelie's rings that were in my pocket from when I placed them there earlier. I feel sick at the sight of them, not wanting to be able to see them - they should be on Amelie's finger!

"They're my wife's," I clarify, "She didn't want me to come here with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and... Things were said. Things I know I regret and actions on her behalf that I wish never occurred," I say, a tear forming in my eye at the fact that I told Amelie I wanted a divorce.

Mr Weasley softens at this before throwing the rings and my mobile (which he had been looking at with a mixture of trepedation, interest and curiosity) and leaving down the shield.

"If these guys trust you, we do as well," he says, with the rest of the room nodding in agreement with this. They lay down their wands and I smile slightly, buoyed from the depths of misery Amelie's rings dropped me to.

"Thanks," I say and they smile with me before conferring something.

"Would you like a drink?" a red haired woman (older, so maybe Ron's mother?) asks me.

"That would be lovely," I say, following her in the direction of the kitchen. However, a portrait I notice in the hallway makes me stop dead.

"Ahh yes, the former occupants of the house," Molly says, coming back to me after she realised I was no longer following. "Two lovers, legend has it, who saw eternal beauty in one another in their short, yet passionate, relationship."

"No, that's wrong," I say forcefully, slightly angry about this misconception.

"Why do you say that?" she asks, confused.

"Because _she_," I say, pointing at the blonde woman in the portrait, not a days difference between her then and now. "Is my wife, and _he_," I point at Oliver. "Is her worst enemy who always tries to steal her control of our town, Morganville. He's an absolute bastard, Oliver, and they've never seen eye to eye, so they haven't been lovers, ever. The person in the background - see him? - Myrnin will agree with what I've just said," I explain and she looks very interested.

"So, how long have you and your wife been married, if you don't mind my asking?" she asks as we make our way into the kitchen.

"Nearly 4 months now - it would have been earlier, but we were still in hiding eight months ago; her father came to town, overpowered her, and took over. We barely managed to win, eight months ago, with my life almost gone in the process - he was a disgusting man," I detail her a few lonesome details from that hellish experience, making her mouth form an 'o' shape.

"Coffee?" she asks and I nod, so she pours me a mug. "How old is she then? And her father?"

"Amelie is just over a thousand years old, her father about fifty over that - he's locked up now, in Morganville, going slowly insane with the Alzheimers-esque disease he tried to spread," I say. "I'm the baby... No I'm not - Claire is the youngest vampire - she turned because Ysandre (one of Bishop's hitwomen) near as damnit killed her - at 8 months, in vampire age, 19 years 1 month if you add her human age in. Then it's my grandson, Michael, who's now 2 years vampire terms, but I'm not sure how old with his human age because he was a ghost for a year - Oliver tried to turn him into a vampire but failed, so the house kept him alive - so I'd hazard him being 20? And I'm 51, vampire age, 73 with my human age added on," I explain and she looks interested at this.

"Well we have ghosts, but no houses keeping ghosts alive nor this portal system Ron mentioned when he came in," she says - well there couldn't be, given it's Myrnin's design!

"No, well we don't have magic in any terms in Morganville," I explain. "Amelie was a witch, she foud out from Dumbledore, given her cousin was Godric Gryffindor. Myrnin should have been a wizard as he could make things levitate and such, but he always prefered the sciences than magic, yet he loves alchemy. He built the machine and portal system on alchemy, so technically magic," I seem to be explaining a lot at the moment.

I drink my drink before we return to the main room, where everybody awaits us.

"Good to see you Sam," Fred (I got a quick introduction) says as Arthur (Mr Weasley) comes with the four of us.

"Bye," I say, waving a hand given I'm never going to see them again - if I can't fight, when could we meet again?

"Where are we heading now?" I ask whilst we make the circle.

"We're going for Remus and Tonks," Hermione says in response as we whirl away, what fun this movement is - not!

I feel Amelie's rings weighing down in my pocket and I want to cry. Why did I ever threaten divorce? Why did I think that _she_, the riser to any challenge in her way, wouldn't rise to that? I know she will already be filing, even if she doesn't want to, just so that it looks like it was her choice. Even though I don't want to divorce her; we got married _four months ago! _We should still be in the 'honeymoon' period, not splitting because she wanted to control me... No, I can't assign all the blame on her. Lots of it was my fault; going against her orders as Founder, as well as going against her wishes as my wife.

I want her, I _need _her. But will she take me back?

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please review - I'll update when I get to 23 reviews - that's only four!**

**Vicky xx**


	7. A Decree Of Divorce

**Chapter 7: **

**Thanks for every morsel of support with this story! **

**Yes, more depressing things are happening with Sam & Amelie in this chapter, as well as my other story. They just aren't doing well atm :/**

_Claire's POV:_

"Myrnin, add another 5ml of sodium thiosulphate because we need to make it stronger but without acid," I order and he complies with my wish, adding the sodium thiosulphate accurate to a tenth of a millilitre!

"Anything else, milady?" he asks, putting his puppydog eye face on.

"Only that you don't call me 'milady' because I'm not Amelie," I respond and he smiles widely. He sets the bottle of s.t.s down next to the power boost liquid and walks over to me.

"Well what can I call the most gorgeous girl of them all?" he asks rhetorically, making me blush - he can't say things like that! Especially as they're not true - I'm not even pretty, so how on earth could I be the most gorgeous girl in the world?

"Sshhh," I say to him, placing one finger on his lips to silence him - it works pretty darn well. He's stunned into silence by my gentle touch. "Now, we can carry on that lovely conversation... Or not much conversation, whatever, later on and work on some strengthening stuff so we can win? Huh?"

"My dear, you have the most scientifically brilliant, yet also most structured, mind I have ever came across," Myrnin says from around my finger, making it tingle as his breath catches on it. "We shall continue on our solution - was that the correct measurement of sodium thiosulphate or not?" **(a/n, if any person knows how to enhance a substance through use of a chemical, please inform me - yr 11 does NOT cover this topic!)**

"Yes that's perfect," I say, having removed my hand from his mouth. He then proceeds to pour the s.t.s into the juices - for want of a better word - whilst Michael bursts through the door. I immediately jump in the air, landing slightly further away from Myrnin (Michael's still not over Eve and if it wasn't for Myrnin I wouldn't be over Shane), as an instinctive reaction to danger. Michael looks shocked as I react like he's the enemy, standing far enough away that I'm not able to bite him. "Hey Michael, what can I do for you?"

"Um well I thought that as I had nothing better to do I may as well come down and help you guys," he says awkwardly. I exchange a look with Myrnin who shrugs slightly. "But if you're like busy with stuff I can find something else to do," Michael says, heading towards the door.

I sprint out from behind the lab table and shout, "No Michael, wait!" He pauses in his retreat, for which I am thankful for, what with him being so much quicker than me - that extra year makes a BIG difference! "Um, could you come and tell us your opinion on the, um, apparatus and the results?" I wildly think of some job that he could do, coming up with possibly the most stupid job ever.

"No, it's fine... I shouldn't have intruded," he says with a wry smile before starting to walk (yes, human speed!) out the door. I take full advantage of my vampire speed and rush out after him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Michael, we need you," I say desperately, not wanting him to go home and mope anymore. "Please just help us and if you get really bored you can always cook some of your amazing chicken!" he smiles at the alternative to helping before nodding. He begins to turn back towards the lab but I cling resulotionally onto his arm.

"Claire," he says with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm not either going anywhere or a prisoner you have to keep ahold of!" oh yeah, I really ought to let go of him about now! I let him loose and he theatrically winces whilst rubbing his arm. I punch him and he continues even further, this time actually falling into a chair to improve his theatrics. Myrnin simply laughs along whilst pouring... WATER? Into the liquid.

"NO!" I yell, dashing over to him. "Myrnin, why the _hell _are you pouring water into the liquid?" I ask him, whilst frantically stirring the watery slop. It's way too diluted now - there's 12ml of the precious juice gone.

"I thought that was the reason you left it there," he says slowly, looking ashamed. I realise that he has picked up my bottle of water which I was drinking earlier - well it's definitely not going to be able to be used!

"When you saw me drinking from it earlier, didn't you think at all that it would have been to _drink_, not to use in a bloody machine?" I half explode, making him raise his hands in defeat or peace - i'm not quite sure.

"I simply thought that you were testing it out," he says and I snarl at him.

"Idiot! It's lemon flavoured water - it's lucky that it hasn't exploded!" I say, frantically placing the liquid in the explosion proof container we have for such incidents. I then pull my phone out of my pocket whilst Michael and Myrnin exchange amused looks. "This isn't funny guys - we now can't even begin to work on a strengthening tonic thing for another week as we don't have enough to waste."

"I'll make some coffee," Michael says, edging towards the small kitchenette Myrnin has in this 'house' which is more of a lab with basic living requirements added in wherever they'd fit.

I dial Amelie's number and place the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" a voice comes down the phone and I almost gasp as my brain processes it. It barely sounds like Amelie at all, the slight French lilt to her tone (you know, as she was born in France) being the only thing that lets me recognise her. Her voice sounds cracked, broken down, isolated but most of all revealing her pain for some event.

"Amelie?" I confirm. "Are you alright?" I ask her when she doesn't respond.

"Yes," she says sharply, "What do you want?"

Whoa, way to be abrupt! All I was doing was asking how she was, just like Sam would have done if he wasn't jetting off around the world, and she bites my head off!

"I was just informing you that we can't work on the strengthening thing for at least another seven or so days because we don't have enough to cultivate it from," I say and she sighs heavily.

"Inform either Sam or one of those children in future Claire, as I haven't anything to do with it any longer. And to be frank, I do not care," she says icily before hanging up the phone. Well who peed in her cornflakes?

_Amelie's POV (just as she hands Sam back the rings):_

"Then I guess I don't need these anymore," I manage to say through the pain which is slowly engulfing me. I wrench the rings off my finger whilst watching the emotions on my husbands face. For a moment I see pleasure on there, which sickens me, and I look away as I don't want to see anymore. Why does he want a divorce? Is it really just because of this one thing, or has he finally realised that I'm nothing special?

As I manage to remove the rings I look into his heartfelt face and want to collapse into him, but I compose myself. I drop the golden rings lightly into his open hand and dart out of the room, my hand over my nose to hide the snort of tears almost ready to overcome me. But I cannot let them out yet - Sam cannot know how much he has hurt me. I hate myself for choosing my power over him, but if this decision keeps him safe I don't care. My Founder power ought to keep him safe as if he comes into any possible danger situation, where death is imminent, I switch places with him so he is safe. I respect him too much to verbally ban him from leaving - we're soon to no longer be married, so I can't stop him.

I reach my soundproof room and slam the door shut behind me, collapsing onto the floor behind it. I begin sobbing into my hands, letting loose entirely and not holding in one ounce of the pain I'm feeling. I try to push it out of me, to cry it out, but it's stubbornly holding onto my body. I held it in for so long earlier, it will not leave me, no matter what I do. I sob for what feels like hours but it _will not go!_

Sam. Why does he want to divorce me? I thought we were so happy for the past few months - but apparently not. Apparently he's been looking for an excuse to divorce me and this is the best he's found. Then again, I can't really blame him. I wouldn't want to be married to me. I'm controlling, hostile (even though I don't want to be) and I hold in my emotions so that they can't be used against me. Maybe Sam's only just realised that these features of my personality aren't endearing and that he can't cope with them for forever. Maybe he's realised that his feelings were just lust and disappeared suddenly. Maybe... Oh I don't know! I don't _want_ to know; I want to be happily married to the man that I love. Apparently this isn't to be.

What can I do? The tears slowly stem but the pain continues to wrack my body, leaving me unable to think of anything besides Sam. As I stand up, slowly and carefully, I can only notice the gap on my left hand's 4th finger where my rings should be.

What can I do? Sam is serious about this divorce - I could tell that from the intensity by which he demanded it (well, he was serious that he would divorce me if I went against him, which I did. So basically the same thing) - so what can I do but to oblige to his request?

"Hello?" I answer as my phone rings. Claire. Brilliant, just brilliant. I can hear Michael down the phone which just reminds me of his Grandfather. I'm rather sharp throughout the conversation with Claire, barely managing to articulate Sam's name before I hang up the phone. If I hadn't have hung up then, the pain would have came through into my voice even more and I wouldn't have been able to hide it whatsoever.

I move over to the desk in the corner of the room and take a piece of headed paper from the pile along with my particular fountain pen.

_Divorce decree between Amelie and Sam Glass._

I barely manage to write it, with my shaking hand, but I continue. Tears began to fall thick and fast from my eyes as I continue to write the divorce decree.

_This is a decree which will officially declare the marriage between these individuals null and void._

_Anything and everything that Sam Glass wants from their marital home can, and will, be given, no questions asked. All Amelie wants is for Sam to be happy and to have a happy life._

_Once signed, this decree officially seperates the binding between these two individuals._

__ Amelie Glass_

__ Sam Glass_

I half smile as I write our names, knowing that the prediction I made when we first got together is working out to be true. The page is stained with my tears, some of the ink semi-illegible, but I cannot face rewriting it. It shall have to do.

Slowly, I pick up the sheet of paper and slowly plod through to the main living room where he told me he wanted this. There isn't anything graceful nor Amelielike about my manner as I walk into the room, not really seeing anything. Nobody is here so I curl up on the sofa, place the sheet of paper on the table, and break down. Literally. I loose control of my limbs and can only tremor and shake - complete hysterics.

_Sam's POV:_

I reappear with the three children at the Glass House, not wanting to take them back to Amelie.

"So when are the adults making it over?" I ask as they settle on the sofa, sitting close.

"They said that they were coming over tomorrow morning, at 9am," Harry replies as Ron turns on the television - cheeky sod!

"Well I'll be back then," I reply, wanting to get back to Amelie. I want to apologise for everything that I said, for the rash ultimatum I made about the divorce. "Bye." I run through the portal and into the living room of our house where I am greeted with a shocking sight. Amelie, broken down on the sofa tremoring and shaking violently. I can hear the sobs coming from her, the sounds so loud it's as if it's surround sound in the room.

"Amelie?" I murmur and she looks around at me, startled to hear me. She jumps into motion, wiping her eyes and wrapping her arms around herself to stop the tremoring. Why is she like this? "Amelie, what's wrong?"

Her eyes fall to a sheet of paper on the coffee table and I move forwards to look at it...

_Amelie's POV:_

When did he appear? I compose myself as quickly as possible before my eyes fall from Sam's beautiful face to the piece of paper that will seperate us forever.

"Amelie..." he says but doesn't continue. He then walks forwards and his face falls flat as he reads the headline of the paper. "Amelie, what's this?" he asks, looking up at me with a shocked expression filled with pain.

I bend down and pick up the piece of paper detailing what he wants and hand it to him.

"Sam, i know it never made sense for you to love me," I say, with a wry smile glittering with my tears that refuse to dispell. "I completely understand why you want this divorce... And because I love you so much, I'll do anything to make you happy... Even if it means giving you up." I shut my eyes to try and block out the pain but it only intensifies it, ending with me imagining his face.

"Amelie, I don't want this," he says, making my eyes flash open with shock. What?

"Sam... Don't try and lie to me," I say, tears covering my face. I'm now trying to persuade him to divorce me - I need him to be happy. Everything I've just said to him is the truth - if this is what he needs to be happy, who am I to stop him? "I know that you want this, otherwise you wouldn't have said it. Please don't try and pretend. But I have to admit, it's been the most brilliant few months of my life."

With this, I gently remove the paper from his unmoving hands and move over to a taller table. His expression is horrified, his body shaking with something - what, I don't know. I uncap my fountain pen and hesitate over the dotted line where I am to sign my name.

Amelie, this is for Sam. That's why I'm doing this. With this thought, I find the courage from within me to be alone and sign the dotted line, Amelie Glass...

**Sorry that there isn't really much (well any really) H/H/R stuff, this sorta just had to happen before anything else can happen in the next chapter with the trio.**

**Please review for me! XD**

**Vicky xx**


	8. Unconsciousness

**Chapter 8:**

_Sam's POV:_

No, she hasn't truly gone and signed them. Please tell me that this is some sort of joke and she's about to look up and tell me so.

She looks up after signing her name and hands me the papers with a watery smile, intermingled with her tears.

"Well it was good while it lasted," she says softly.

I'm just about to protest, to ask her why it has to end - I love her so much - when Claire bursts through the door. God, I have never been less pleased to see that dratted girl.

Instantly, Amelie has cleared away the majority of the emotion on her face and turns towards Claire.

"What is it Claire?" she asks coolly, sounding as she does normally.

"It's Harry Potter - he's collapsed from something but it's not sleep or anything like that!" she says frantically to Amelie who begins to look slightly concerned for him - probably the maternal side to her coming out. She's quashed it for many a year, but when a child is in danger she cannot help herself - like Claire was dying with Ysandre and then Dean... In fact my theory seems to be based entirely around Claire and once my son, Dan. He was kidnapped as a baby and left on a pile of wooden stakes with booby traps. If she had slipped she would have most likely been seriously injured, if not dead, but she risked her life for a child.

"When did this happen?" Amelie asks Claire simply.

"About three minutes ago - I waited for him to come around but he never did," she replies,agitated.

With a sorrowful look at me, Amelie sweeps through the portal after Claire to see Harry. I can't let her out of my sight, so I follow through instantly.

Harry is on the floor and writhing, his face contorted in pain.

_Amelie's POV:_

That damned girl came at the best of times - I was just about to succumb and kiss a man who didn't want me, so she saved me from myself - which is something I never normally say about Claire!

Harry is lying on the floor, passed out in pain. My heart instantly goes out to him as I struggle with seeing a child in pain - just like with Claire, it's near impossible to cope with. We may be of no relation and have only just met but I feel a sense that I have to look after him... If only to honour my promise.

"Harry, can you hear me?" I say, sitting close to his head but not touching him yet.

"He won't be able to hear you - he's been like this before, just not as bad," Hermione's fearful voice comes from behind me. I look deep into Harry Potter's face and see the pain his vision is causing - if I can do anything, I can remove the pain.

I decide to use the same method as I do to bring back vampires - by placing my hands on their head and concentrating. Yet here, as the pain and stupor is originating from his scar, I shall attempt to process through that.

With the tip of my forefinger on my right hand - the sight of no rings on my left would surely turn me into a raving lunatic (aka Myrnin) - I press down lightly on his scar. A jolt of pain rushes up my arm as he stops tremoring. I can feel some of my power leaving my body to resuscitate him but something else comes into me. Something which highlights the pain I'm feeling from Sam leaving me, the divorce papers, and leaves me feeling entirely desolate.

I can feel Harry beginning to awaken but also myself switching places with him. A burning sensation races around my body before I slump to the floor. I can still feel everything and am entirely awake but cannot move, I am paralysed.

"Amelie, AMELIE!" Sam yells, moving over to put his hands on my arm, shaking me - he drops the paper on the floor. I move at his touch but slump down as soon as he stops moving me. "What's happened to her?" he hisses towards... Myrnin - that's the only person who it could be.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asks Harry, who moves to stand up - his leg accidentally kicks mine and I try to hiss, but it doesn't happen. I can't move - what's happening to me? All that's going around in my head is these frightful last few hours, ever since Samuel Glass asked for a divorce from me, but also other painful memories regarding my love: the day I saw him with his human wife even though I already felt something for him; the day I had to hurt him so badly to turn him; the day I pushed him away for 50 years as I pretended many things just to preserve the love we had. The worst thing about all of this is that I cannot react. I cannot scream in agony or punch the pain out into the floor - nothing can be done in this state. I can't even shed a small tear.

"What's this?" Myrnin asks suddenly as he picks up the sheet of paper detailing our divorce. Sam swallows loudly before answering, his arms cradling me gently. I cannot get away from him, but even if I could I wouldn't want to. I never want to leave my current position... But I soon will have to. Once he has signed the paper which lets him leave me forever, I can never be this close to him again.

"She drew it up when I left," he says softly, stroking my hair gently. "I told her I wanted it... Oh God, what if she doesn't wake up? Or she actually wants to divorce me?" he bows his head onto my body and begins to sob hugely, covering me with his tears, which really confuses me.

"Wait, is this all because of earlier on?" Hermione clarifies.

"Yes," Sam replies. "I said something I really really regret on the spurr of the moment and Amelie being Amelie immediately followed it through, probably as to not be hurt even more."

"But you're great together!" Michael says and I smile (inwardly) at this, given I always thought that he didn't exactly like the relation we have between us now.

Sam snorts softly. "I always thought so," he begins, amidst his tears. "Little does she know just how much I need her, how I cannot survive without her. You have no idea how much it hurt, to return to her, wanting to apologise, to see her like that. But the pain that struck me when her pen touched that piece of paper near destroyed me. For her not to want to be with me... That's the killer in everything."

I'm so confused. When he said that he wanted a divorce, I never once considered that he didn't mean it. For the entire time I have known him, he has said what he means with no exceptions. Then again, I have never seen him as angry as he was then - if I am truly honest, I was scared of him. I may be over a thousand years older than him but, if he wanted to, he could have defeated me and taken control of Morganville.

"Sam, I'm sure there's been some wires crossed - you love her, she loves you, that's simple!" Claire says, and for the second time today I feel gratitude that she is around. Actually, earlier she may have interrupted Sam saying this to my conscious being, but I felt gratitude earlier so I do now also.

"The even bigger killer," he continues, completely ignoring the wisest person I have ever met - that includes Myrnin. "Is when she said that her actions were for me. To make me happy. As she thought I truly wanted a divorce, she was perfectly willing to let me go just to be happy. Oh Amelie, why didn't you fight? Please, just come back and I swear I'll never say anything like that again... If you want me!"

That silly, silly, man. Of course I want him. I cannot live without him and if he had gone through with the divorce, I'd have been after him within a day.

Suddenly, the voices in the room fade back and my eyes - which before could see Sam's body with mine - black out before reappearing in another location. The agony pulsating through my body as I observe this location almost makes me want to die it's that painful. My vision seems to walk through a cluttered room with a variety of broken, or what seem dangerous, objects, turning right then left before stopping. The main focal point of the room is a diamond diadem on an ugly looking bust - the diadem looks similar to one I saw on my cousin's friend, Rowena Ravenclaw. Am I in Hogwarts? This is where I am... No, I'm writhing around in my head - my body remains immobile - and shaking before I see Sam again and hear their voices.

"-need her so much," Sam is saying whilst grasping my left hand. He realises something and releases me a moment, causing the pain from this experience I just had to overcome me. Then his touch scurries it away as he slips my rings onto my ring finger.

It's as if this motion releases the bonds that my body is bound in - I realise that I can twitch my toes or even move my entire arm. But, as not to scare them, I simply blink my eyes.

"Amelie?" Sam gasps as I shift my head slightly and he instantly releases me.

"Don't," I say, grabbing his hand like a cobra. He instantly wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

"Don't do that again... I was so scared I'd lost you," he says passionately.

"Now... Now you know how I felt," I say slowly, aware of how 'dodgy' (Claire taught me this word) my voice is - so weak and barely able to form words.

"Yes, I suppose I do," he says into my skin above my eye before laughing slightly.

"What happened?" Myrnin asks me as Sam lifts me up into his arms.

"I revives him but something shot through me, paralyzing me," I say, thinking through what actually happened. "Then, after I heard you talking, my body was overtaken and I reappeared in this cluttered room, full of broken and dangerous objects."

"The Room of Requirement," Hermione breathes instantly, knowing the location just from these few words.

"You know of it?" I check and all three nod. "I turned... Left, then right, before an ugly bust was ahead of me, wearing the diadem my cousin's friend, Rowena Ravenclaw often wore. Then I returned to a state of paralysis before Sam... The rings brought me back," I say, desperate not to say or do anything that will bring up the divorce.

"Interesting," Myrnin says whilst the three children look at each other excitedly.

"Come on, you need to sleep," Sam decides, walking through the portal with me. We head straight over to the sofa in the corner of the room and he sits down, keeping a firm grasp on me.

"I love you... Please don't leave me," I say, a tear finally being able to escape down my cheek.

He looks shocked at me. "I could never leave you. Did you hear what I said to you when you were there?" he asks me and I nod, my fingers intertwined with his left hand. "Then you have to know that if we truly divorced, not that we would because I wouldn't sign the papers, I couldn't have coped. Without my Amelie I am nothing. Nothing."

"But... But you said!" I say, pressing my head into him. "This was all for you, Sam, because I truly love and respect you and would do anything that you asked."

"I think you must have forgotten what I said back there," he says with a small smile. "I cannot live without you Amelie. I cannot, and I will not. I need you. It's as simple as that - please, forget what an idiot I was earlier and just remember that I love you. Remember the perfection of our wedding day and the vows we swore forever - please, just remember that and reconsider this!" he begs of me - I don't want the divorce!

"I never wanted the divorce!" I exclaim, moving my head to look him right in the eyes. "It was for you... Maybe Claire was right, that our wires crossed and we never really had control then."

"Maybe you're right," he says before kissing me with such a passion I cannot believe it. "Mrs Glass, please will you help me with this shirt?" he says after a moment and I oblige, thrilled to be still able to call myself that...

OoOoOo

"Amelie, please, give me back the shirt," Sam wheedles as we wake up on the sofa, where we've slept for all of... An hour?

"No chance, it's mine now!" I say, as his hands run through my loose hair. One of the buttons in the shirt of his I'm wearing comes undone (and as only three were done up, it's rather slutty for me. Or anyone, in fact.

"Oh, is it really?" he says, raising his eyebrows as he moves in to kiss me.

"Yes, fight me for it back," I say as his lips leave mine.

"Oh, you are so on!" he says before going for my only weakness - tickling.

"Stop it!" I squeal as I look sideways.

To see Claire standing there.

Well _shit! _(She taught me that as well... I really ought to get her, and now myself, to elocution lessons immediately!)

**so what did you think? I loved this chappy :)**

**May not be able to update as much because I'm writing a play (go me!) for this competition over the Xmas Hols, but still updates will be plentiful!**

**Please review PWETTY PWETTY PWEASE!**

**Vicky xx**


	9. A Degree Of Finality & Undone Buttons!

**Chapter 9:**

_Amelie's POV:_

Dear Lord, I have never been so embarrassed in my entire existance.

"Claire," I manage to get out, pulling Sam's shirt closer around me to cover myself, given it's slipped rather a lot in the past few minutes.

_Claire's POV:_

Oh. My. God. Sex scene. Amelie. Sam. Me walking in. Not good. They're both completely frozen before Amelie utters my name and covers herself up, as before there was a _litte _too much on show... Little being the operative word!

"Um, I'll come back later," I manage to stammer out as I realise Sam is shirtless. Which would have been distracting (what with his hot body and all) in normal circumstances, had it not been in this situation.

"No, it's fine," Amelie says as she drapes herself in a throw which was on the floor in a heap... Ok, shutting down mind to anything and everything in the room. "What is it Claire?"

"Just saying that it's almost 9am so we thought we should, ahem, remind you that you were coming," I say, my gaze wandering across the room to some of the ornaments in the corner. "And to check that you were alright, after last night," I tack on the end after I realise my words could be construed in the wrong way completely.

"Thanks Claire, we'll be along in a few minutes," Sam says, only slightly uncomfortably and I nod. I dart out of the room and back home, seriously glad to be out of there.

"You look like you're going to be sick," Hermione observes as she studies me. Myrnin, Michael and Harry appear to be teaching Ron how to play on the Wii, so Hermione is the only one who notices my reappearance.

"You would as well... Still, I'm not telling you as otherwise I'd be murdered twice," I reply with a laugh and Hermione smiles.

"Yes well, I don't want possibly the brainiest girl in the world to be murdered on my behalf," she continues and I blush violently.

"Right... Moving on from that!" I say, trying to get away, as usual, from every conversation regarding my brains. "Wanna come and help me get some drinks?" I ask her, standing up fluidly and heading through to the kitchen. I hear her pursuit behind me and she hovers in the doorway whilst I get some mugs out.

"What do you have?" she asks awkwardly and I laugh.

"Um, honey, we have like _every_ drink we could ever want to drink," I say, pouring coffee for me and Michael - it's 9am and this is a morning ritual... Especially because normally I'd be going to bed now, befitting the normal vampire stereotype. For the duration of this mission, I have paused my university studies and am entirely focused on this! "Would you grab the milk out of the fridge for me please?" I ask her whilst spooning a spoonful of sugar into my delicate china mug.

She hands me the carton of milk and I skillfully pour the correct amount of milk for the two of us into it.

Now, decaf tea for Myrnin because when he gets hyper, he gets even harder to control. I dunk the teabag around in the boiling water before topping up with a little milk and placing on the tray.

"What are you going to have then?" I ask Hermione who still seems to be hesitating. "Look, we have lemonade, coke, tea, coffee, water, orange juice and apple juice. Make a decision or I pick for you!" I say, losing patience rapidly with her.

"Um, ok then, orange juice for all three of us then," she decides and I smile, the anger already disappitated.

We take the drinks through and I spot that Amelie and Sam are sitting on the sofa, fully dressed albeit it a little rough around the edges. I hand the drinks to Hermione before getting a tea for Amelie and a coffee for Sam - I have a feeling they'll need the caffeine!

_Harry's POV:_

I never really got the appeal of video games before - probably because Dudley had so many, it degraded the meaning of it. Nonetheless, now that I'm being introduced properly, I'm beginning to really enjoy them!

"Die, zombie, die!" I mutter as I take on a concentrating Michael who is so much further ahead of me on this course. Ron stares agape at the screen, not having a clue what's going on but appearing to love it all the same.

As the game reloads for the next round (Michael won this one) I spot that Amelie and Sam have made it in. I hope that they've made up their differences because a) we need to plan, especially with all our 'leaders' coming but b) he appears to be the only one with real power over her and who can actually calm her down.

"Harry, they'll be arriving here in about a minute," Hermione reminds me and Michael turns off the games console. We three wizards remove our wands from our pockets (or in Ron's case the side of the sofa where it has rolled to) and anxiously await the arrival of Mr Weasley, Remus, Dora and Kingsley. Our wizarding council need to be aware of our push through with the vampires so that when we fight they don't kill them. I don't think Amelie would be best pleased if we did.

CRACK!

With a deafening sound, the four adults we've been waiting for arrive together, wands out. They relax when they see us, but when they notice that there are five vampires, they get a little on edge.

"Dad, how's it going?" Ron asks Mr Weasley as he moves forwards to give him a quick hug.

"We're not doing too bad son, how are you all doing?" he asks, looking at me.

"We've got a chance to get ahead in our battle strategy for the final showdown which must occur at Hogwarts," I say, realising that I need to get so much more detail from Amelie about her vision from last night. "This is Amelie," I say, pointing at the woman who remained seated. "Sam, Myrnin, Claire and Michael," I point them out in order and they all give a wave (besides the cool regality of the queen) but don't approach. They all, in unison, take a sip of their drinks and I smell the wafting of strong coffee coming over from Michael's mug.

"Pleased to meet you," Kingsley's slow booming voice says, moving to shake each hand in turn, including Amelie's. Her face turns up in a small smile as he shakes her hand first and I get the distinct impression that she is impressed with him.

"Likewise," she says, which makes the vampires exchange looks of incredulity. "Oh Myrnin, please don't make that face... Many people have told you over the years how stupid it makes you look and I'm going to repeat it once again!" she says slightly sharply as Myrnin pulls a ridiculous face of shock.

"Please, sit down," Michael motions to the empty sofa next to ours but across from the 'vampire one' so that the adults (I feel awkward calling them that because, obviously, three of the vampires are much older) can have a little sense of comfort.

"Harry, what is this plan that you mentioned and Sam did also, if I recall correctly?" Remus says with a puzzled look on his face but nods in Sam's direction as he mentions him.

"Um, if Amelie didn't mind first, perhaps it would be best to start right back when you met Dumbledore?" I ask her, looking right at her. She sighs before running her fingers through her silky hair and nods.

"Very well," she says with impeccable pronunciation which indicates to me that she is foreign and that English is her second (at least) language. Based on Fleur, I'd hazard a guess that Amelie is French what with her name being french and so on. "Albus and I met many years ago, in the mid 1800's... Just after chloroform was discovered as an anaesthetic, if I remember correctly - ahh, yes, it was because I remember Myrnin's ecstacy at the discovery of the substance he used all those years ago," she divulges off the point slightly and Myrnin picks up where she left off.

"Yes, I remember when I saw James Simpson the week after - he couldn't believe it when I said I'd already used it... However, I let him take all the credit!" he says cockily and Remus exchanges a look with Kingsley as to say, is this guy for real? And the answer is: yes, he is!

"Back to the point," Amelie says swiftly. "I was in the Leaky Cauldron and began discussions with Albus. We discussed many things for the duration of the summer, including my relation with Godric Gryffindor amongst others. However, he had to return to teaching at Hogwarts and I set sail on my voyage to America. He came over to visit me often and we wrote to one another frequently before I began to build this town we sit in, Morganville. Discussions occurred now almost weekly and as new troubles arose in the wizarding world, he would work through his issues with me," she pauses for breath - not that she needs it - and so that they can process the information.

"Relation with Godric Gryffindor?" Remus says simply and she nods.

"He was my cousin, may his soul rest in peace," she says which shocks me. I didn't peg her down as a religious type! "Anyway, this threat from You-Know-Who rose and Harry Potter began to be mentioned. He came to me the day after his parents died and informed me of every single piece of information regarding the subject. He came out every few months for the next sixteen years, sharing information with me that I promised not yet to divulge with you, as you have to find it on your own. However, he came last thirteen months ago, barely a month before he died and I promised that if Harry Potter was to come here, I would assist him however I could," she finishes whilst smiling very faintly.

"So you knew Dumbledore right from the beginning to the end?" Mr Weasley asks and she nods.

"Yes. He trusted me and I respected him a great deal so please do not think I will harm you, nor will any of my family or friends here," she continues, trying to get them to relax. "I am the Founder of this town and written into the town laws, albeit a rather recent amendment, that if any vampire should attack a human, they will be severely punished."

"Family?" Dora asks, a little slow on the uptake.

"I'm her husband, this is my grandson, Michael," Sam butts in, probably thinking that Amelie's been talking a little much. "This is Myrnin and this is Claire."

"Myrnin is my oldest and most valued friend," Amelie explains, "And Claire has saved this town more times than I could possibly count."

Still, Mr Weasley, Kingsley, Remus and Dora don't look convinced that they aren't going to be harmed.

"Look, do you want me to get Richard Morrell, the mayor, or Hannah Moses, the Chief of Police, to come over and explain that we, I especially, aren't going to kill you or harm you?" Claire asks, getting a little exasperated.

"No, it's perfectly fine," Remus replies, looking a little happier. "I was simply thinking about our son - we left him with Dora's mother but it's the first time he's been left without us," he rapidly rattles off an excuse and Dora nods.

"I'm being tracked by the Ministry and I don't want to get you into trouble or having reams of bad wizards coming into town," Kingsley smoothly says, so smoothly that I can tell that the vampires entirely believe him.

"I'm simply concerned for my son and, yes, rather worried that you may be tricking us here," Mr Weasley answers truthfully.

"Mr Weasley, I can assure you, by power of the Founder, that no harm will come to you," Amelie drives home, and after a long stare at her, Mr Weasley nods.

"Now that that's all finally out of the way, let's share the plan," I say as they all look set to burst into another round of 'what if the vampires double-cross us'

The four adults look at us expectantly but I'm tongue tied so turn to Hermione.

"We have managed to secure a small vampire army to assist us with taking on You-Know-Who at Hogwarts in the final battle," she explains simply. "Claire and Myrnin are cultivating a serum which will increase the strength of the vampires so the Death Eaters cannot harm them, which means that whilst the Death Eaters are distracted, we can search for something. It also means that less casualties will occur because there is less scope for them to get injured," she continues, laying on thick the benefits of this regime.

"But these super-strength vampires... Surely they could turn on us?" Kingsley voices a worry that the other three seem to share as well.

"I have already considered that, Mr Shacklebolt," Amelie says - I'm sure we didn't introduce them! Unless in her meetings with Dumbledore, Kingsley came up somewhere. "That's why I am sending the warriors who fought on my side in the last war I fought, against my father, and will increase the siren call. With your assistance, I hope to create a boundary that means they cannot leave the Hogwarts grounds and will all be Apparated back here by you once they have served their purpose. As for harming your side, they will have strict instructions that they cannot break for I have the power in this town and that power results in them doing my command," she explains and Kingsley seems mollified.

"So what do we have to do?" Dora asks and I shrug.

"Nothing, we just wanted to inform you of our plans," I say.

"No, what we'd love for you to do is to begin to gather the forces so that we're ready for the attack and inform them that the vampires are good and are on our side if possible," Hermione interjects hurriedly.

"We can do that, no problem," Remus says. "When are we next meeting?"

"I say two weeks time," Claire says quickly. When everyone looks at her, she blushes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt... It's just by then we'll have at least a small batch of serum to test out to see how viable the idea is and when we can hopefully be ready to fight," she explains.

"Sounds great - 2 weeks today, here?" Remus confirms before they all stand up. Every vampire stands also and they shake hands before Mr Weasley, Remus, Dora and Kingsley disappear into nothingness.

"That went rather well," Myrnin says happily before disappearing through the portal into a room unknown. Claire rolls her eyes at this before Michael challenges Ron to a game on the Wii.

_Claire's POV:_

"Can I borrow a book to read?" Hermione asks me, noticing my large bookcase in the corner.

"Knock yourself out... Just make sure to put it back where you found it because otherwise I'll get mad!" I say and Michael mutters, "O.C.D."

I whack him on the back of the head before Amelie clears her throat - weird, she never normally does that.

"Claire, can I speak with you for a moment in my office?" she asks awkwardly and I nod, knowing exactly what we're going to be discussing. Sam, thankfully, remains behind - I don't think I could have done it if he were there.

"Yes Amelie?" I ask her as she sits down in her chair. I sit opposite and wait for her to begin.

"What you saw earlier..." she begins and my blush turns rouge instantly.

"Forget it," I cut her off. "I didn't see a thing, as far as I know you were sat on the sofa reading a book when I asked you to come through," I say, the mental images scarred into my brain for life yet I still lie. I don't want to have a sex discussion with Amelie, not on my life!

She breathes a sigh of relief. "Well that is a relief, thank you," she says with an air of finality.

I stand up to leave and head towards the portal. Before I head through, I turn back towards her and say, "By the way, you may want to finish buttoning up that blouse!"

**what did you think? Sorry, Harry and the gang have been a little neglected recently but we're back on form now!**

**Please review - 3 = update soon!**

**Vicky xx**


	10. Poisonous Fangs

**Chapter 10:**

**Sorry for the l-o-n-g update: I haven't been into this story recently, but there aren't too many chapters left!**

_Claire's POV:_

Yes! We have finally perfected the first batch of the serum – and it actually works!

"Myrnin, we're geniuses!" I exclaim as Michael zooms around the room, so much faster and stronger than before. He can bend the thick steel cables which were put up to support the roof (given Myrnin refuses to move out) when it started to start buckling.

"Yes, I have to say that we are!" he says in delight whilst spinning me around like a psycho before looking at the serum we've made so far. There isn't exactly much, only enough for five vampires so far, but now that we have the formulae for it, more can be made so much faster.

We rush through to the Glass House, Michael and Myrnin so much faster than my slowcoach self – it's not fair, they have already told Harry and the gang – even though it was me who made the serum! Just because I used Myrnin's equipment (and his infallible knowledge) he seems to think he is so much more in charge of this than he actually is!

_Harry's POV:_

The last week has been spent doing absolutely nothing. We've been unable to do anything besides normal Muggle stuff and practising spells. Amelie found us a room (not exactly hard in a house the size of hers) for us to practise spells, but we couldn't exactly do much – we know our basic spells inside out and anything else comes as the situation arises. We couldn't make up scenarios nor create Death Eaters because if we couldn't get rid of them, we'd be screwed! So all we did was go to the shops (rather mediocre) and the cinema, to see the third Fockers film. Ron hadn't a clue what happened but Hermione and I found it hilarious!

"We've got a serum!" Myrnin screams as he comes through the door with Michael – where on earth is Claire? Ahh, there she is – she must be slower, much slower, than the other two… because of her age maybe?

"That's brilliant news – does it work?" Hermione exclaims, tossing the book she was reading aside in the excitement of the moment.

"Of _course_ it works, Hermione, I'm a genius!" Myrnin crows – well he isn't exactly Mr. Bashful, is he?

"No, what he means to say is that Claire is a genius but because Myrnin's equipment has been used, as well as some of his knowledge, he feels that this reflects upon him being a genius!" Michael explains, quickly dodging the hand Myrnin uses to try and hit him into silence. With the dramatic increase in speed, I can tell that the serum they have cultivated works – which is only good news for us! It means that we can advance upon Hogwarts much faster than before – especially because Amelie has confirmed the location for the fifth Horcrux: the Room of Requirement. Then there is just the last one, in the snake, before I can take on Voldemort… and kill him. Forever: still, we need to destroy the cup first – I cannot take the chance of him managing to get the cup when we are in his lair – then we lose our chance, forever.

"Thanks, guys, for waiting for me!" Claire huffs as she leans against the side of the sofa. Hermione smiles at her, which is something Claire reciprocates, before Ron stands up. He looks apologetic and I can hear him heading through to the bathroom.

"That's no problem, Claire, we wouldn't have thought you would have had a problem being the slowcoach," Michael laughs and she shoots him an evil look before sitting down next to him.

I really hope that this serum can work – because if it doesn't, we've less of a chance of winning. Of course we can probably survive without it… actually, probably not because Amelie is not going to send **her **vampires to England without this serum – there would be too much of a risk against them. And if it works, there is the problem regarding the amount and how long it takes to form – if it is going to take a year to form enough, that isn't effective enough and I doubt that Claire is going to allow us to increase the quantity magically, for fear of destroying the serum.

"I need to see Amelie," I say and Hermione agrees – we were discussing this earlier. The adults are returning in an hour's time and we need to inform Amelie that the serum works.

"Come with me and I'll take you – it'll give me a chance to have a good old chat with my granddad at the same time," Michael says easily, standing up suddenly – it's amazing how quickly he is able to move.

Hermione and I follow him over to the portal and I can hear that Ron is dashing after us, to the great amusement of Myrnin. Honestly, everything seems to amuse that vampire.

OoOoO

"Amelie, the serum works!" Michael enthuses as she greets us in her office. He zooms around to show that before lifting some ridiculously heavy looking pieces of furniture to confirm it entirely.

"Yes, I can see that Michael," she replies with a small smile, lifting a sheet of paper in front of her and reading through what it says. "Children, your… _people _will be arriving in approximately an hour and I felt it best for us to convene in my ballroom – it is spacious enough for the multitude of people who are coming as well as becoming the centre of the mission… as it was before," she says with an apologetic look at Michael. Ahhh yes, because he lost his girlfriend in that war – that must have been tough. Michael smiles wanly before disappearing through the door – probably to go and see Sam.

"I'll tell them now," Hermione says, grabbing the golden medallion we use to contact others and typing in the information.

"Amelie, there was something else," I say hesitantly, lifting the small bag I carry around with me always. "We have this Horcrux, which contains part of _his_ soul… but we don't have any means of destroying it," I explain, lifting up the cup to show her.

"And you think that I will know of some method of destroying it," she accurately presumes and I nod. "Well I can think of one way – it may be too simple but it is the only thing possible, I believe," she says with a smile showing her fangs – ewww, that is really scary. Automatically, my hand twitches towards my wand for protection and she shakes her head softly before hiding them once again.

"What is it?" I ask inquisitively and she reaches out for the cup. Her long, white hand is perfectly flat as she waits for me to drop the cup into her palm. As I do so, my hand comes into contact with her skin and I feel shock at it. It is just so smooth and perfect and… cold. It's as if I have placed my hand in a fridge or something – it's a real shock to the system that someone could be alive and be that cold. Oh yes, she isn't alive is she? She is a vampire.

"Thank you," she says politely and I feel another rush of shock – is she actually saying thank you? She is one of those people who you never expect to say such a thing – unless that is stereotyping at full force once again! "Now, my fangs are deadly weapons – I can sever anything with them… I can even cut through diamond, although it is rather painful. I suggest, with the fact that they paralyse a victim with the chemical inside of them, that I bite into the cup and destroy the Horcrux that way," now that really _is _simple! However, I would never have thought of it – it's one of those things that I would have overlooked because it was that simple!

"Would you mind trying it?" I eagerly say and she makes a small smile before dropping the cup onto her desk. She wraps it in a piece of velvet lying around – why on earth people have things as random as this lying around is beyond me – and looks me straight in the eye.

"I have a feeling that you would not like to see this – it wouldn't exactly be pleasant," she says and I suppress a shiver at the connotations her words bring to my mind. "If you head into the ballroom now, I shall test out my theory and inform you if it works," she says and I nod eager to do as she wishes because it may mean that we could be one Horcrux closer to defeating him.

I pull Hermione out with me and we make our way through the maze of hallways, Ron following behind, thinking about something that I cannot tell what it is. Amelie didn't tell us where her ballroom was, so I use the four point spell to find the location.

"Harry, do you think we've done the right thing?" Hermione asks me quietly.

"Done the right thing?" I repeat - what is she on about? She nods sombrely and looks so wistful, I want to give her a huge hug and tell her everything is going to be ok.

"Bringing vampires into all of this," she quietly says and I realise exactly where she was coming from. I thought that myself, when we first started this journey. I wondered if including Amelie and all these was right as well.

"I thought that, at first," I admit quietly, not sure if any of them can hear us. "Then I realized that if _Dumbledore _trusted her, and them all, to help us... We need to respect that. If he trusted her enough to tell her everything that's going on, then we do the same. And, let's face it, it's not as if we don't need the help," I say and they both nod, rather grimly but still agreeing.

"It just feels like the way we're doing it... It's almost like cheating," Hermione theorises and I cannot surpress a snort of laughter. Ron joins in and soon we're almost rolling on the pristine cream carpet until we realise Amelie would kill us (literally) if we got any dirt on it.

"Only you, Hermione, would make it sound like we were in the wrong," Ron says with a smirk. "And only you would manage to find an analogy that linked to school!"

"I miss it," she fights back as we begin to continue on our way to find the ballroom. "And just because I want us to be able to win this war morally as well."

"The fact we're up against who we are means that whatever we do, we'll still be deemed angels in comparison to them!" I snort and she does conceed this point to me.

We arrive at a pair of ornately carved doors which I presume is the ballroom, given the GPS style spell I performed is indicating it to be. Hermione pushes them inwards and reveals a beautiful ballroom within.

It's a marble floor with intricate detailing on the slabs. The walls are plain gold, with the odd flower painting artistically placed to maximise the effects they have on the viewer. Stone pillars, with the same detailing as the doors, line the side of the room, with speakers nestled into the design, as to have surround sound when music is playing.

"I'll say one thing, she's a bloody good interior designer!" Ron whistles as he looks up at the ceiling - white, with detailing and golden chandeliers hanging down in places, with a huge one in the centre of the room. On the ceiling, around the main chandelier, fleur-du-lis **(a/n - on phone & cannot spell) **adorn the white, with the golden flowers standing out on it.

Hermione waves her wand and makes an assortment of comfortable chairs appear. She immediately grabs the chaise lounge, making Ron grunt until he finds an identical one next to hers. I smile at them both but inside my heart is breaking. They are together and happy, whilst I broke up with my love. True, it was for her safety but it still hurts that I don't have someone to be close to here. Someone to discuss things with, to confide my worries in (as if I told my friends, they would worry even more... Especially as I have no plans, I simply make it up as I go along) or someone just who I could listen to!

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, are you all alright?" Remus asks us as a mass of people Apparate into the room.

"Yes, yes, we're fine - why?" I ask, confused until Remus points his wand at me.

"That first meeting in my office... What drink did I give you?" he asks, clarifying my identity. I assume he didn't do that last time because raising his wand in the presence of a vampire could have been a pretty stupid thing to do.

"A cup of tea but with a tea bag, not leaves," I reply, smiling as I remember all my antics regarding tea leaves in third year. Remus lowers his wand and smiles before reaching forwards to give me a hug.

With this, the other fifty(?) people in the room dash forwards and begin hugging the three of us.

"Listen!" I call, after I've greeted everybody about fifteen times. "We need to make some sort of battle plan - any ideas?"

_Amelie's POV (when they leave her):_

Curious. How very curious - this Horcrux could most certainly be broken by me. I pose almost no more threat than a human, yet I can break this thing as if I were God. I cannot use strength, as Albus said that that wouldn't make a difference. I cannot use my power because that is over living beings, mainly vampires. I have one weapon left - a weapon I am the only one in the world who knows of it's existence. Even Oliver, who thinks he knows everything about being a vampire, isn't aware of something hidden in our fangs. I have used it only once, many years ago, when I avenged a death which was very close to my heart. It is a poison, which kills everything in it's reach - humans and vampires alike. That is why it's existence was kept a secret, until fewer and fewer people knew of it. Now I am the last one.

I lower my fangs and think through the motion I am going to do. I pull the power within me to find the poison in my fangs and to release it with a bang - I can tell that the poison is present in my fangs but I have to act quickly... I can only call upon it for short times.

I press the cup to my fangs and pierce it, easier than chewing on a straw! At once, the thing inside the Horcrux puts up a fight but soon perishes as the poison consumes it. Within a couple of seconds, I feel the Horcrux is destroyed beyond repair, so disentangle it from my fangs before replacing them behind my teeth. The poison retracts back into the root canals where it lives, dormant until I need to use it again.

Slowly, I walk through my office and down the hall towards the ballroom. I can smell the scents of the children lingering and it's making my mouth water. I cannot handle a large group of humans, so therefore I dart to the kitchen for some blood. I warm it through and then delicately sip it, not enjoying the gulping down of it that so many others of my kind do. Of course, the younger ones do it because of the bloodlust but older vampires? They have no need to act as if the blood is going to disappear if they don't down it as fast as they possibly can!

I make my way towards the ballroom and feel a twang of apprehension about myself - I am entering a room of wizards, who could probably kill me. I don't have my Sam because I do not want to make him leave this quality time with his grandson just to come here. Therefore, I am alone.

I push the doors open and hear Harry say, "We need to make some sort of battle plan - any ideas?"

I push my way through the crowds of people, all staring agog at the three children, and make my way to the front. I nod to them and hand over the mangled remains of the cup.

"Entirely destroyed - as I said it would," I say, not mentioning how I originally had doubts as to whether or not it would work.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione squeals and I smile slightly. She is so very polite and noble - she reminds me very much of our Claire. Harry, in so many senses, reminds me of Michael - he's passionate, warm hearted and cares about others... Or perhaps Sam? Either of the Glass men would be viable.

The only Ron in Morganville I can think of is Shane. He may be lying 6 feet under, yet he and Ron could have been brothers - the same awkwardness, butting in when they shouldn't and saying things they probably regret whilst they're saying them. It's so very... _Satisfying _to find similarities between my residents and those of the outside world - it makes me think that I can't be doing too bad a job.

People are having major discussions, shouting over one another. It has no order, whatsoever, this meeting - it needs some!

"Quiet!" I say coolly and immediately the room falls into silence. "Now, each of you raise your hand and Harry will listen to your suggestion in an orderly manner," I order and they do as I request, not making any retaliation whatsoever.

_Harry's POV - 15 mins later:_

Whew! My brain was going into overdrive, trying to listen to all of those people, so I'm so thankful Amelie came and helped.

"Harry, we could vault people into the walls!" Gregory Poilo suggests idiotically - has he forgotten that the walls have added security on them?

"We could use the Hog's Head," Fred Weasley suggests with a wicked smile. "Aberforth, the mad codger called the barman, has a passageway which leads into the Room of Requirement - I'm sure he'd lend us a hand with getting in!" - now that is a good idea! No wonder Fred's made it into this group of people... If he's got brains like that, how he didn't get better O. is beyond me!

"Brilliant idea," I enthuse and George claps Fred on the back enthusiastically. "Now if we just get down to the details," I continue...

... And for four hours we do this. We plan out every single angle of this mission - besides the vampires.

"I will confirm what my people will be doing in a short while, once the serum has been replicated enough," she sniffs coolly but still remains to listen to the rest of the planning.

"Amelie, can we have this room to practise spells and such - so for the next month we can truly be preparing?" I ask with a wheedling tone, trying to apply to her better nature.

A small smile (which she tries, unsuccessfully, to hide) plays about her lips. "Yes, you may use my ballroom to practise... It is seldom used anyway. However, if there is one chip anywhere or anything that wasn't here before, I swear it will be the biggest mistake you've ever made!" she agrees - the worst thing is, she's being serious!

"Deal!" I say, shaking her cool hand.

The game's on. And the ball is in our court.

**What did you think?**

**Please review! 4= quicker update!**

**Vicky xx**


	11. Gathering The Troops

**Chapter 11: **

**We're nearing the end of this story - it's thankfully one of my shorter ones! Sorry, this chappy would have been finished earlier - had to watch holby & be upset when connie, my fav character, left.**

_Harry's POV - three weeks later:_

Whew, three weeks of practise later and we're absolutely note perfect in our attack! The ballroom has been a constant practise ground, with there not being an hour when two people aren't duelling to prepare. As per her conditions, not a part of the ballroom has been damaged, given the amount of protecting and cushioning charms Hermione and I cast. I don't exactly want to have survived Voldemort's attacks so many times to be killed by a woman who is pissed because I damaged her house! That wouldn't exactly be the message I was trying to put across!

"Harry, duck!" Remus says as Hermione shoots a curse at me. I smile and do as he says, rolling over on the floor to shoot a curse at Tonks, Hermione's partner, as I have the element of surprise - who would be attacking whilst defending themselves?

"YES!" I shout as Tonks rolls onto her side, knocked back from the Explusion Charm I cast at her - we're only using spells like that, rather than truly offensive spells, as to not hurt one another. "Are you alright?" I ask her as her and Hermione give up. Remus dashes over to his wife's side while I go and stand with Hermione. Ron is with Claire and Michael, sorting out numbers to do with our fighters and vampires - who'd have thought that _Ron _would be good with the numbers!

"Yes I'm fine - good reflexes by the way," Tonks says, standing up quickly and leaning into Remus for support.

"Thanks - I'm planning on making that my new signature move," I laugh and they all laugh. It's a better move than expelliarmus!

Around us, there are groups of fighters practising their duels, with some hand-to-hand, some in groups of about ten. There are some fighting on uneven terms whilst people fall to the floor after being hit with various spells. We decided that we would use stunners, expelling and disarming charms only - anymore would risk destroying Amelie's deçor or injure our fighters.

_Ron's POV:_

"We have... One hundred and twelve fighters," I inform Claire who writes this down. She's writing some sort of battle plan and is so organized, I can only compare her to my Hermione, with how organized she is - overly, if I confess really! There isn't a need to plan how we're going to fight, but if it makes Claire happy, we may as well do it! Also as Amelie has already said that she and Michael (and Sam) can't go and fight, so this is the only thing that she can do.

"And Amelie told me that she had forty fighters, maybe fifty," she murmurs, writing this down on the pad and beginning to analyse the numbers. "We could have either one vampire per fourteen humans or just have groups of vampires who go ahead and attack," she decides whilst drawing frantically different patterns. Michael grabs the pad from her and the pen whilst editing the drawing.

"We could have different prongs of attack - like five vampires in a row or something with wizards mixed in," Michael suggests and I want to disagree. Claire, however, jumps in before me.

"Michael, we are taking _vampires _to fight," she stresses. "It's going to be hard enough to differentiate the good from the bad, so if they're mixed in with them, it will be harder - if they're attacking... It just won't work!" she explains and he nods.

I'm glad to see that Claire agrees with me and that I'm not being overly cautious - it's just I don't want any of our guys killed because of a mistake. It would be pretty horrific, especially as if they weren't killed by Death Eaters... I don't want anyone to die anyway!

_Amelie's POV:_

"Excuse me!" I call around my gathered vampires, expecting quiet now I have asked for it. Instantly, silence falls in the room and every eye is on me. Finally! It took three seconds too long, which is ridiculous given I want my meeting to be concise - Sam and I are going out! Since the whole divorce mistake thing that occurred, we've been so much closer and barely been apart - I've left Claire in charge of this mission.

Oliver looks at me, slightly bored, and I smile slightly that he's doing this. He wouldn't pass up the chance to kill humans and so accepted the not killing of the 'good' wizards rather easily. The information that there were more Death Eaters and 'bad people' than good also swayed him. I wasn't, orginally, going to involve Oliver but after many conversations with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall (she apparently 'snuck away' from Hogwarts, where the battle will be held, to talk to me) I decided to. That is because he cannot escape the Hogwarts grounds and because he is under my power, my control, he has to do my bidding so therefore cannot leave. I also hope to bump into Sanguini because I have missed him this last half millenium and I just want to catch up with him.

"We are assembling to fight," I call throughout the City Hall. Instantly, everyone looks confused and shocked simultaneiously. "As you are aware, we have wizards in town. I made a promise, many years ago, that we would assist the Chosen One if he came to town for help, which he has. What is required is for vampires to help kill the humans who oppose this man and his followers: you have permission to kill!" I stress the fact that they can kill, given this is one of the things that they cannot do in Morganville.

"So we can kill these, just not people in Morganville?" James Lafferty confirms and I nod.

"Yes, it has been decided that because this is a fight to the death, killing is allowed - as long as none of the 'good' side are killed," I explain and they nod.

"But we'll be killed by magic," someone from the back calls and I shake my head.

"You fifty are here because you are my strongest fighters anyway," I say. "Yet Myrnin and Claire have cultivated a serum to increase your strength, speed and reflexes, so you cannot be caught or killed," I continue and they cheer!

"So we're invincible?" someone confirms and I hesitate.

"Yes, for a short time," I say slowly, not wanting them to get any ideas. "Well, invincible may be a little strong. I will still be stronger than you and I'm positive that the side we are assisting will be able to take you down," I'm careful not to use 'help' or 'protect' because that wouldn't exactly go down well. These may, besides Oliver, be the most human-friendly vampires but they still aren't going to be happy helping humans.

"What are the conditions?" Damon Beauchamp asks me. "Because it's obviously not going to just be a free-for-all on the humans as you won't allow that!"

Does he ever actually listen? I've already answered this question through other parts of my speech yet has he took this in? Evidently not!

"Mr Beauchamp, as I already said, as long as the humans are against the side we are on, they are open game," I say, slightly exasperated. "Yet if one of the hundred and forty wizards fighting are harmed by a vampire, I will see to it personally that the vampire in question is severely punished. Is that understood?" I ask and they all nod. "You will be transported there and unable to leave the grounds - when I summon you all up again, if any try to stay, I have given permission for the humans to kill you. Is everything clear now, Mr Beauchamp?" I say with a small smile at the looks of horror on their faces.

"Yes, Founder," he says, bowing his head.

"Good. Now whoever wishes to accept this challenge, raise your hands now," I order and I see every hand in the room raised. Perfect! I suppose the lure of killing _some _humans overrules the fear of killing the wrong ones. "I shall arrange for when I want you to come and identify those humans _you will not kill_! Prepare for the phonecall," I say before stepping down from the raised area and heading out the side door. Instantly, garbled conversations issue from the vampires but I don't hear any of it - all I can see is my Sam.

"You did great, girl," he says - I suppose 'girl' at the end is some modern day thing that is used.

"Why thank you, my love," I say in response as he grabs me by the waist and pulls me in close for a tender kiss. I begin to relax when my phone rings, prompting me to move.

"Don't answer it," Sam utters from his position, one millimetre from my lips.

"I would then be a hypocrite," I reason, moving away (if ten centimetres is 'away') to answer the phone. "Yes?"

"How did it go?" Claire's voice comes from the end of the phone - the way she phrased it sounds like I work for _her _not the other way around. Still, I did give her this task. But to pull away from Sam for Claire? I wish I hadn't!

"They accepted and I shall speak with you shortly about it afterwards," I say, hanging up the phone. Sam smiles whilst wrapping his arm around my waist. "Sam, you'd tell me if Claire was plotting something, wouldn't you?" I ask him, voicing my fears about everything. It's as if she's planning to try and get in on this fight even though I forbade her to.

"I would, but what about?" he asks hesitantly.

"It's as if she's trying to get in on the fight, to be more proactive," I say slowly.

"Well I'm here, and Michael, to make sure she doesn't," he smiles but it doesn't make me feel more secure. This is probably because I know he'll try to get in as well, if it means being with me.

"Fine," I agree, not wanting to argue about it. So we head back home, happy at last.

**What did you guys think?**

**Please review!**

**Please read my (lots of atm) one shots & if you have any other ideas for oneshots/fics please tell me :P**

**vicky xx**


	12. Secret Plotting

**Chapter 12:**

**We're really rather close to the end of this story now – I hope you've enjoyed it!**

**I've neglected this story recently for my new(ish) MV story - Struggles with what's right and what I want... Check it out, if you dont already read it!**

**Thanks to xXxFantasyAmorexXx for faving & story alerting! :P**

_Amelie's POV:_

_Three days before the battle…_

"Mr Lupin, if you do not move away this instant, I swear I will not assist with your mission," I threaten, deciding that a threat on his life wouldn't be best received. Slowly, he turns away from Harry and looks at me with an angry expression. This is quite possibly the most bizarre turn in events I have ever seen – only last week, this man was as thick as thieves with Harry, now I have to save him!

"Amelie, I believe I can act as I like when this is a boy who is like a son to me," Remus says quietly, attempting futilely to hide his anger in his voice.

"No, you cannot," I reply stonily. "This is my house, my town, and if you do not wish to live by my rules, I suggest you leave now," I continue and he looks shocked. "Now, what is it that Harry has done, exactly?" I ask, because if they are arguing about something to do with this war, I want to know.

"Remus doesn't seem to believe that attacking by surprise will work," Harry replies shortly, sounding rather irate about it.

"That is because what if they have all the Death Eaters there?" Remus asks in outrage. "We also won't be able to get in, will we?"

"I thought that we were going to use the passageway from the pub that you mentioned – The Hog's Head?" I butt into the conversation and Harry nods in agreement. "Then, if it leads directly into the school I don't see the issue with getting into the school – unless there is something that you aren't telling me," I continue, stating the obvious.

"No, in my opinion, there is nothing that could go wrong – we send ahead myself, Hermione, Ron, a couple of vampires and a couple of wizards whilst we get the scope on what's happening, then bring through the fighters about an hour later or so," Harry explains, confirming everything that I thought would happen.

I mean, seriously… what could go wrong with this plan? There is a strong entry and exit point for us to use, especially to get all those children out unscathed. I know I could never live with myself if any of those innocent children were killed by anyone, let alone one of my vampires... If there is ever a slaying of a child in Morganville (thankfully so rare) the offending vampire pays the price. Usually, with their life. No, innocent children and protection is not something I take lightly or treat as if it is unimportant - after all, what have they ever done to us?

"Yet I don't think that that is going to work," Remus argues - which isn't exactly what I would call the smartest option. "Aberforth isn't going to liike all of those children, not to mention our fighters, going through his pub and also, the Death Eaters aren't stupid... Well most of them. They're bound to notice the traffic going through the pub, just from the noise," he continues but Harry shakes his head.

"Remus, have you forgotten that we are wizards that can cast 'Muffliato' to stop them hearing?" Harry says slowly, moving away from the corner Remus had backed him into, and sitting down at the visiting side of my desk. I settle properly into my chair, hands folded over one another, and look with interest between the two wizards. They look like they both normally get on well, with Remus treating Harry like a sun, but now they're completely at each other's throats - no pun intended and the same with the irony there. "And Aberforth won't care, especially if we're saving the entire population of good wizards - ok?" he continues after a while - he is so insolent towards his elders!

"Fine, we'll go your way," Remus says, dejected and defeated. "But if it goes wrong, I can safely say I'll be blaming you," he says strongly - well he isn't holding back on shifting the blame to someone else, is he?

"Fine, you should go see Tonks and stuff now," Harry says coolly. "As otherwise if you're not prepared, we've wasted three months."

Remus makes a noise of disgust again (too low for Harry to hear) before nodding and stalking out of the room as if the child has done something wrong.

"I shall come with the rest of my people when we attack, not in the first few coming with yourself," I inform Harry of the decision I made last night. "I am afraid that I do not trust Oliver to not run off, nor to lead a mutiny whilst I am not there. I also wish to fight alongside my fellows - I can only hope you understand," I explain in more detail and he nods.

"Yeah, I completely understand - I'd hate to fight on my own... It's not nice," Harry agrees. "I'd be wanting to make sure mutinies don't occur as well!" he half jokes, raising a faint curling of my lips, sembling a smile.

"Yes, well, will you still be thanking me when I inform you that you will have the protection of Myrnin with you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow to gauge his reaction - I wonder how he'll face the information Myrnin will be protecting him.

"Um, crazy guy?" Harry asks dubiously, after a long pause.

"He is not crazy," I say slightly sharply. "He's a genius who suffered from bi-polar, we believe, in his human life... Yet he is perfectly stable and kind unless you either bleed in front of him or insult his dress sense or machines. So long as you meet these check points, you'll be fine," I explain how to keep Myrnin sweet, knowing that these points don't usually work, but it's better than sending him in blind!

"Ok then," Harry replies, not exactly sounding sure.

"He will be fine - he's rather looking forwards to the hunt and such," I say, smiling slightly as I remember the other night. He was dancing around his lab, like an absolute psychiatric patient, because he was so excited for three days time.

"Ok then," Harry repeats. "If that's all, I need to go speak with Ron and Hermione about our plans?" he says with a tone indicating he is asking permission.

"Go ahead," I say in an emotionless voice, motioning with my hand for him to leave. He does so, quickly, shutting the door behind himself almost seamlessly. I smile slightly at being alone before just sitting here for over an hour, doing and thinking nothing.

_Claire's POV:_

Amelie had SERIOUSLY better not get wind of this! If she does... Well, I think we'd all be in the doghouse or locked away for the next week.

"Where is she?" I ask Sam anxiously as he paces up and down the living room of The Glass House.

"She's in her office," he replies quickly. "Last I heard she was with Harry and Remus and discussing the viability of the plan."

"Good," I reply, slowly. "Then she'll probably do something for about an hour, giving us time to get our part planned," I continue, flopping onto the sofa next to Michael who smiles.

Sam continues to pace for a while before sitting down in the chair opposite us, looking at the pair of us.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he says quietly, pressing his hands together flat and resting his index fingers on his nose.

"Yes," Michael replies instantly. "We can't just sit here, wondering what's happening. We need to help, to do everything we can to help everyone... After all, they came to us for help when they needed it most. Why should WE be subjected to sitting to the side when everyone else can participate?"

The only part of what we're going to do that I don't like is the killing part. Even though they're really bad, I'm going to feel so guilty - I don't think I'll be drinking their blood whatsoever. After all, drinking from a live human is NOT something I ever planned on doing and I'm scared if I do I'll get a taste for blood that way.

"Claire?" Sam asks, looking at me directly.

"We have to," I say simply. "It's not fair that we have to stay here, but if we do... Let's make the best of it. Let's do something to help them fight, to make it easier, so they won't perish."

"But what if we do?" Sam counter-argues. I have a feeling he's playing Devil's Advocate, to try and see how I've planned it out. Amelie seems to think I'm plotting something to try and get out of Morganville with them, but I'm not!

"You're forgetting that I made a special batch of serum for us three that's stronger, meaning we're harder to beat," I say triumphantly, with a wicked smile. That was hard to do, without Myrnin finding out, but it worked - it lasted on Michael for three days and he was almost as strong and fast as Amelie. So basically, the serum works!

"Good one," Sam says, relaxing and smiling rather than being serious. "So what exactly are we going to do?" he asks.

I lean forwards and explain all...

**Sorry it's short, my MV chapters have been about 5/6000 words recently & I needed to write something a little shorter! **

**What do you think the 3 are planning? **

**Battle either next chappy or the one after!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	13. You're A True Friend

**Chapter 13:**

**Ooohh… unlucky number of chapters here! lol, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

"Are you actually kidding me?" Michael says, gobsmacked at the plan that I have put together. I mean, it's simple… all we have to do is one little thing and then we can take the pressure off Amelie, Myrnin and the rest of them – even the humans we'll be helping for getting rid of some of their enemies.

"Do you _think_ I'm going to be kidding you, if I've just spent the past twenty minutes explaining it?" I say, slightly sardonically because if he really thinks I've said all of that as a practical joke, he is quite possibly the most idiotic boy I have ever met. I am actually being serious. Half of the things he comes out with horrifies me to death, it's that idiotic!

Michael blushes deeply and Sam laughs at his expression, huge raucous of laughter expelling themselves from his mouth. "Um, no I meant it's that good, are you kidding me?" he says, confusing me and quite obviously himself. "Oh, I know what I mean!"

"I think I get it," I say slowly. "You think my plan is awesome so you can't believe that I would include you in such a plan!" I summarise and he laughs, the blush fading from his cheeks slowly.

"Anyway, how are we going to manage to do this?" Michael continues, ignoring my last point. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that doing this isn't exactly staying safe in Morganville," he comments and I nod.

I do have to agree with him. I mean, this plan _is _pretty awesome but we're going to have a very small scope of time to be able to put the plan into action.

What we're going to be doing is simple: as soon as Amelie and the other vampires have left, we're going to invoke Voldemort's name. That's going to mean that Death Eaters come _here _so aren't at the fight, meaning our vampires have less chance of getting hurt. We'll just drain them or something to get rid of them and hey presto! That's going to be at least a help to our side because there are going to be much less Death Eaters at the fight, if we continually keep saying Voldemort's name. But we cannot do it whilst there is the _slightest _chance Amelie is still here because otherwise she wouldn't go and fight. Or she would... She'd just lock us up in inescapable rooms separately so that we're safe until she returns but won't call on Death Eaters individually. Well, perhaps Sam will (as he's the oldest) but Michael and I won't.

"We'll just wait for her to go," I say with a shrug - it's really that simple!

"How will we know when she's gone?" Sam presses and I want to laugh. He lives with Amelie, he's married to her! He's going to want to say goodbye isn't he? And he LIVES in that house where all the preparations have been occurring! Honestly, he can be so flat sometimes!

"You don't want to say goodbye to her?" I say, increduled. "As usually you say goodbye, then she leaves. So you'll be there when she does!"

He shakes his head and looks grim. "She told me that all three of us must stay away from the house, starting in approximately four hours," he says in the same tone as he looks - grim. "It's so we a) don't know when they went but b) so that we don't try and sneakily latch ourselves into the groups in the midst of the hustle and bustle," he explains and I nod... Well dammit!

"That's a shame," I say quietly, thinking through every possible move we could make. "Wait, Michael - remember the other month and what we did?" I say, talking in code so that Sam DOESN'T know what we're talking about. After all, he's probably kill us.

"Oh, YEAH!" Michael says with a smile at me.

"Well we just use that to find out when they're gone or not," I say in a singsong voice. Sam looks between the two of us, completely confused as to what's going on.

"You'll use what and how to find out when they've gone?" Sam asks, sounding slightly tetchy.

"None of your concern, Grandad, it's all ours," Michael says with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You will tell me what it is!" Sam says but I shake my head. After all, if we tell him we planted cameras in Amelie's study, the living room and various other rooms (just no rooms that would expel images we N-E-V-E-R want to see!) he would probably kill us both! We planted them one day when we were bored and both of them were out on some business... It was too tempting! We wired the connection up into my laptop but none of the cameras are actually turned on. We only put them in so that if we were being spoken about (and we knew it was happening) we could like find out the inner workings of the conversation.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Michael says gravely, clapping Sam on the back.

"Should I be feeling nervous now?" Sam wonders aloud and I half laugh - he probably should... After all, I bet if we DID record at all times, there'd be some pretty embarrassing stuff on there!

"That's settled," I decide with authority. "We'll do that. I'll set it up soon so that it's easy enough to know when they'll be leaving. Simple!" I exclaim and they both laugh. We're going to be part of this war, if Amelie likes it or not!

_Harry's POV:_

I have a distinct feeling that Claire, Michael and Sam are plotting something. Then again, I can't blame them... If I were told I couldn't fight (even though this is MY war, so if I didn't that wouldn't really work) I would try and do everything in my power to protect my loved ones. I'm not going to rat them out to Amelie because I consider them to be friends now, even if they don't have heartbeats and drink blood. Claire is actually almost the same age as me - she was born only about six months before I - so she just seems normal. I guess Michael does as well - even Sam seems relatively normal even though he looks about 22 when he's actually 70 odd. But they're friends and friends don't rat each other out to the Queen Bee. Who also happens to be Sam's wife, Michael's step-grandmother and... Well nothing to Claire, but as she and Michael are so close, I'd say step-granddaughter!

"Listen up!" I say to my fellow human fighters (it feels weird having to think human!) as we practise in the ballroom. "We are leaving here in seven hours. Seven hours. Myself, Hermione and Ron are going ahead to begin the search for something whilst the rest of you are following about an hour later. Does everybody know the plan?" I ask and they all nod dutifully. "Good! Now, before we begin the main fight we have to get out every child in that school who is underage or doesn't want to fight. Battle shall commence approximately one hour once we gain control of the castle - that's how long I believe it shall take for _him _to know we're there. Everybody, please be careful! Any questions?"

There is a deathly silence that reigns amongst our fighters, as if none of them have any questions. Finally, Fred Weasley steps forwards with a grin and opens his mouth to speak.

"So when am I going then?" Fred asks and I smile - of course he would want to be one of the earlier fighters.

"You'll be going in the first wave of fighters, about an hour after myself, Hermione and the other couple of people coming with us have gone," I explain and Fred nods, disappearing back into the crowds of fighters once more. "Anyone else?"

However noone else steps forwards, so I simply smile and look at Hermione for more details. I don't know the specifics of the plan; she's been closeted away with Amelie for days, weeks, working on it. Better Hermione than me!

_Hermione's POV:_

Harry looks to me for more details pertaining to the plan and I half smile. It's always like Harry to know the basic outline of a plan but not know one single detail about the specifics - he's more of a jump in without thinking it through kind of guy... Something that normally bodes ok for him but probably won't here. After all, we are talking about hundreds of lives. To lead them all to their deaths like lambs to the slaughter would be horrific, completely unlike Harry.

That's why _I _worked so closely with Amelie on this plan. One reason was because I like to be in control and knowledgeable about the stuff I'm involved with. The other was that I sort of wanted to get to know Amelie: I mean she appears to be so cold and hard on the outside, and the only affection you can ever see her giving is to Sam or Claire or Myrnin - people she's obviously very close to. In fact, the most emotion she's ever shown was when she collapsed in the Glass House and then when she came around the whole scenario about the 'divorce' - yes, because most of their argument in front of us three was so quiet we couldn't hear it. Perhaps the giving back of the rings and the dramatic disappearance is tied with when she woke up again - anyway, back to the point! I wanted to find out as to whether or not she truly was as hard as she appears... Or if she just puts this pretence on, as to hide how she cares about people.

I found that she was pretty cool actually. Well, not cool as in she listens to pop music and goes to a rave every night. Just... Similar to me. She's what I would call quite cool - I mean she likes literature, she's smart and above all she treasures loyalty and such from those around her. She isn't a hard person, as she makes out to be, but simply someone who hides her emotions for fear of being manipulated or destroyed because of them. Did I mention she is VERY smart? I mean, I presume she would _have _to be because of her colossal age but it's more than that! She has a natural brain and can commingle data others may deem worthless to become key attacking items in war to help us win. For instance, I would never have thought of the angles by which we shoot our spells at would influence our success but she brought that to my attention after watching one of our training sessions.

She is just really normal! That sounds weird, to be calling the oldest _vampire _in the world normal, but it is true! Just like Sam and Claire and Michael (and I suppose Myrnin, to an extent... He is rather weird!) are, she is sane and normal and just what I would want to be considered as a friend. The only barrier is that she never leaves Morganville, she never ages (which puts a limit on the friendship length... Still, she seems to still be friends with Dumbledore after their _very _long friendship so maybe) and she drinks human blood. However, I can come meet her, the limit on the length of friendship (with all the vampires... Who are (especially Claire and Michael) just like us!) will only make me want to see them more and the blood thing hasn't exactly caused any curveballs with us so far!

Anyway, the point of this internal monologue has sort of been exacerbated, so back to my fellow friends and humans.

I wave my wand and produce stacks and stacks of paper, all individually personalised with their names and _their _plan of attack. Not two copies are the same, with each person's individual strengths and weaknesses, therefore the spells each of them should and shouldn't perform, etched into the papers. Another wave of my wand makes the papers move to their respective owners, most of whom (Harry and the male Weasleys especially!) look flabbergasted at the sheaves of paper for them all!

"Jeez, Hermione, did you sleep _at all _this month?" Ron asks me in shock - I wrote a little bit more in his and Harry's. Also, Amelie wrote an entire section in each of ours (as well as writing mine for me!) as an extra, something which I haven't read yet.

"Yes I did, actually," I reply, slightly snippily. All around the room, people are discussing their attack prongs, the groups into which Amelie and I have allocated them in accordance to their abilities and I smile as people begin to read their information.

Finally, I have my own copy. There is a note on the front, in Amelie's instantly recognisable calligraphy:

_Hermione, you should be extremely proud of yourself. You are a credit to your entire magical community and you will be widely recognised as the saviour, as much as Harry. _

That is so so nice! She has just been so kind and I feel so good now! That is awesome!

I open my file and begin to read about what Amelie has put about me.

_You are strong in every aspect of war: bravery, courage, strength and speed, as well as your knowledge of spells. I cannot fault any of your spell casting ability because you are the level I based the others upon in my recommendations. _

_I believe you have the ability to become a renound a witch as Albus was a wizard. You show every aspect of personality and integrity I could only wish my own fighters to have: you belong in your world, but if not I would most certainly accept you in my own. You are truly remarkable Hermione. _

_You three are the first outsiders, besides Claire, I have came across and spent time with in many years. You personally have injected such new hope and faith in my friends and family that I can only hope that I have the right to call you a friend. I cannot visit you once you have left my town; however, if you would oblige, having you come to my town, as Albus did, every once in a while or write every so often would truly make me believe I had a friend on the outside. _

_I have told your friends to be careful, yet I know I don't need to do the same to you. Hermione, these past weeks have made me realise who I am, or rather ascertain my being, and I thank you for that. I repeat, if I may do so I class you within my closest friends and allies and can only hope that in the future I become your assistance, just as I was for Albus. _

_May God watch over you well _

_Amelie_

Oh my god: that was truly amazing. I notice how mine is so much shorter than the others (only about one page whereas some of the others goes into a dozen... Probably because they have battle plans whilst I don't) and smile. She has been so kind to me, noting all of these positives about me. I thought that she didn't truly know me, but obviously she has been paying attention to me, noting down her opinions of me. She has seen down into my soul and made her own decisions as to how I am and what I am like.

I would like to remain friendly with her when I am older. Throughout my entire life, I would like to be able to return to Morganville and visit her, Sam, Michael and Claire – they are what I would class as my friends now. They have been added in for numerous reasons; their selflessness, accepting us when they didn't have to, the way they are helping so much, their senses of humour, their personalities – they are people I would definitely be friends with if they were human. Even though they're not human, I don't see why I can't come and visit them: as Amelie said, I could be the new Dumbledore (not in brains or reputation, just having the bond with the vampires) and come and see her. I could use her to tell her everything that is going on and ask her opinion and advice, drawing upon her brilliance to help me. And as she said, she could be my assistance rock, always here to be able to help if I truly need her. And more than that… we could be friends and just have someone to always be able to talk to – it's not like she is going to die on me or anything!

"What does yours say?" Ron asks, trying to peer over my shoulder to read Amelie's perfect writing. For some reason, I don't want him to read it: even though Amelie wrote a little in his, I know what we wrote together for him and it's nothing like what she wrote for me. I don't want him to get jealous or anything, before we go off to fight… he'd be all angry and self seeking and would probably end up getting himself killed.

"Oh, nothing much," I say airily and he looks slightly disgruntled but manages to hide this pretty well.

I walk over to Harry, who looks rather happy at his paper. "What do you want to do for the next couple of hours?" I ask him and he considers this for a moment.

"Sleep," he decides. "We shouldn't go into a fight without at least a few hours kip. Those who either don't want to sleep or have just woken up can just practise spells and such from these amazing booklets you and Amelie have put together. You know, Hermione, you really could be the Mistress for Magic!" he comments and I blush. I couldn't, could I? I mean, I could get advice and such from Amelie all the time (as she doesn't appear to be doing an appalling job of running Morganville) but no… this is Kingsley's job. Maybe when he retires I may run for the job, but for now I am just going to fight.

"Maybe," I say with a smile before waving my wand again and getting all of the squashy mattresses and quilts to reappear for people to sleep in. I clamber into the nearest one, next to Harry and Ron, and squeeze my eyes shut. We are going to war in mere hours. I need all the sleep I can get!

* * *

**Would anyone like me to (one day) write a oneshot about when Hermione and Amelie had their little planning sessions?**

**Battle is next chapter – honest!**

**Please review, I only got one review last chapter :(**

**also, please check out my new MV stories!**

**Vicky xx**


	14. Flying Like An Eagle In The Sky

**Chapter 14:**

**Some of the dialogue/events of DH have been changed to fit in with this story, but most of it will be the same.**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

"Michael, the camera says that they're going to be going in the next half an hour or so," I whisper to him, mindful that Sam is sleeping: if I'm much louder, he will wake up and realise just _how_ we are spying on his wife.

Amelie came by earlier and said goodbye (just without words and more with actions) to Sam… Michael went to Common Grounds, whilst I went to the lab.

_Flashback_

"Myrnin, I… I love you," I say hesitantly, realising that this is the first real time that I have said this. It has the most sincere meaning to it because I know that there is a chance that I will never see him again, alive at least. True, they will take the tonic but I don't believe that that will make them invincible. He has a chance of dying and I could not stand it if he did.

"I love you as well," Myrnin's soft voice comes at me, and he holds me close in his arms. He lifts my head up and kisses me with the most passion he ever has before… I know it's because we don't know if we are going to loose each other, but I can never let him go.

_End of flashback_

"Half an hour?" Michael repeats, swallowing loudly and looking slightly sickened. "Ok, well we'll go into action in forty five minutes, just to make sure that they have _definitely_ gone – after all, they cannot leave directly in thirty minutes, can they?" he says and I nod – I mean, he _does_ have a point.

"I think we should wake him up now," I say, motioning in the direction of Sam. Michael nods, but jabs his hand in the direction of the computer screen, to exit the cameras that we set up – if Sam saw them, we'd be dead meat. No matter Death Eaters coming after us, _Sam_ would kill us if he knew we had spying material in his house! I shut the cameras down and lock the computer (with my ridiculously hard password) so that Sam has NO chance of opening it!

"Sam?" I say quietly, but Michael has other ideas. He moves silently behind his grandfather and places his hands in the air around his head. Then, with a move so deft I barely see it, he claps both hands into the side of Sam's head and yells:

"WAKE UP YOU DAFT IDIOT, THERE'S A MARCH GOING ON AND THEY'RE RIOTING FOR YOU!" he completely makes up, barely keeping a grin stifled. I bite down on my lip to keep the laughter inside my mouth as Sam sits up, startled, and looks around in confusion.

"What?" he asks, dazed. "Why are people rioting for... Oh, clever dude, _real _good one," he begins to ask before it dawns on him that the person who hit him awake (aka Michael) was the one who told him the biggest fob off EVER!

"Thing is, you fell for it," Michael grins and Sam clips him over the back of the head; elderly relative status and the fact that he can move faster than Michael means that he can do this!

"And you just managed to get yourself a well deserved clip around the ear," Sam states the obvious and Michael grimaces. He rubs his head where Sam hit him (more out of making a point than actual pain, I think) before Sam turns to me with a smile. "Have you figured out when dear... Amelie and the others are leaving?" he asks and I get the feeling he _was _going to call Amelie something else... Could he _really _have a nickname for _Amelie _or something? Jeez, that's pretty disturbing to be honest!

"About half an hour," my mouth moves without me consciously thinking about it, answering Sam.

"Did you manage to nick some of the tonic thing?" he asks and I nod, pulling the tonic out of my pocket. He smiles as I hand him his bottle and pockets it, waiting to use it when we bring the Death Eaters here.

"Here's yours as well, Michael," I say, tossing the bottle over the top of my head and smiling as I hear the satisfying sound of it hitting his head.

"Thanks," I hear him saying. I jump over the back of the sofa and land on the cushion which Sam's head occupied mere moments ago.

"Trying to kill me, Claire?" Sam jokes and I laugh. I shake my head before just staring into the distance, waiting, just waiting, to go and attack Death Eaters...

_Harry's POV:_

"Move, people, move!" I shout, waiting for people to get into their groups. "We're leaving in T minus thirty minutes, thirty minutes people!"

"Harry, we get that we're leaving in thirty minutes... You don't need to keep saying that!" Hermione says, sounding extremely frazzled. I look over at her and see that she completely out of breath and red faced... She's probably been on about 5 million errands for Amelie and stuff.

"Alright, alright... Anyway, _we're _leaving in thirty minutes, they're leaving in ninety minutes," I remember and she smiles wanly, before continuing to run on to somewhere. I look around at the bustling masses of people, just waiting to be able to go and fight the biggest evil the world has ever seen.

"Harry," Amelie's cool voice says quietly from behind me, and I turn around quickly to face her. She's wearing _the_ most casual clothing that I have ever seen her in… for the past three months; I have only seen her in smart clothes, deemed respectable for her position in society. However, today she is wearing a pair of jogging bottoms – black, of course – and a zip up jacket. This is so shocking, I can barely open my mouth to respond – I always thought that the day that I would see Amelie in something _other_ than a suit (or similar attire) I would be hallucinating… maybe I am!

"Yes, Amelie?" I say, managing to force my lips to move. God, this is just _so shocking_!

"Are you ready to be leaving?" she asks. But I thought that we were ready to leave in twenty seven minutes now, not now! That'll ruin the entire pattern.

"But I thought that we were leaving in like twenty seven odd minutes?" I ask, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I mean otherwise the plan goes to pot, doesn't it?"

"I have reason to believe that Samuel, Claire and Michael are planning something," she says with a small smile. I would have always thought that she would have just locked them up, or something, if she suspected them… evidently not. "I shall not stop them, but I _do_ wish to give them a chance to do whatever they are doing without my being here. Then they can clean up entirely before I return and pretend as if they have simply been watching whatever film Samuel pretended to me that he was planning on watching, rather than the pointless plan they have," she continues. Wow, _who is she and what has she done with Amelie_? There is NO chance that Amelie would let Sam, or the others, fight and she knows that they're up to something: I have to admit, they haven't exactly been subtle about it!

"There's no chance that they're getting to join in the main fight – every single person here knows not to Apparate with them," I promise and she smiles at this.

"Very well… it isn't as if they exactly have much scope _to_ do anything to influence this," she says. "In fact, I presume their height of plotting is simply to go into Common Grounds and take as much coffee as possible, mess things around, and generally do _anything_ they can to annoy Oliver. Yes, that is most likely it," she consoles herself and I realise just _how_ much of a stretch it is for her _not_ to lock away the three of them whilst we go on this mission. She's doing her best not to be controlling… I can only hope that she sticks to it!

"So shall we go ahead now, and bring the rest of the fighters in after, like, an hour or so?" I suggest and she nods, deep in thought.

"Yes, that is a good idea," she says. "I shall go and inform my people of the slight change in plan and I shall go and fetch Oliver. I shall also have my people take the tonic now, as to give it a chance to make the effects take hold _before_ they begin the attack. I shall return shortly; be ready for when I am back," she continues, disappearing before I can even agree to this.

With this edited plan, I call for quiet. However, nobody listens – they continue to chat about what's going on or reading their booklets… nobody recognises that I need to speak with them all! In the end, I blast a gunshot out of my wand, leaving the room reverberating in the sudden silence.

"Thanks," I say with a small smile before settling on grim. "Right, we're bringing it forwards slightly. Everyone, besides Hermione Ron and I, are leaving to go back to Hogwarts to fight in just an hour's time. No longer – I want to be seeing you there in an hour, please. Hermione, Ron, we're leaving as soon as Amelie returns with Oliver and Myrnin. Thanks guys – and good luck. We'll be fine, just be careful and remember the amount of practise we've been doing recently!" I finish to rounds of applause from the crowds, the closest people to me reaching out to touch me on the arm and stuff.

"Good luck, Harry!"

"You'll be great!"

"We'll see you there, you little bugger! Don't kill Moldy before we get there!" this one's Fred – what a surprise!

I smile wanly as Hermione and Ron join me, and we walk through the people to wait by the door for Amelie. Hermione grasps the beaded bag in her hand before slinging it over her shoulder – I doubt that we shall be returning here, after the battle. We will be unable to say goodbye to Claire, Michael and Sam… yet I doubt that we shall not be returning in the future. No, I believe that we have made lifelong friends here (well our lifespan) and if we didn't return, we'd be idiots.

"Ahh, good, you're here," Amelie says as she approaches. She is flanked by Myrnin and Oliver (both looking grim and business-like… Oliver has tied his hair back _and gotten rid of the tie-dye_) and they stop as they reach us.

"Yes, are we ready to go?" I ask and she nods coolly, waiting for us to make the first move.

"Right, Hermione the cloak," I say to her, not taking my eyes off the Queen Vampire – her eyes betray the slight confusion that I can see she is feeling.

Hermione nods and extracts the silvery coloured cloak from the bag, the material rippling slightly as it moves. She waves her wand and, suddenly, the cloak expands in size… why hasn't she done this before, when we needed to cover our feet?

"What's this?" Myrnin asks, evidently curious. He moves towards the cloak and holds it gingerly in his hand – the little bit that Hermione allows him to hold… I have the same opinion as her. Giving something so important and priceless to us as the cloak to _Myrnin_ probably wouldn't be the best idea!

"It's an Invisibility Cloak – it means that the person underneath-" I begin to explain before Amelie cuts me off, a smile on her face.

"Is invisible to everyone else," she finishes, sounding rather proud. How does she know this? The answer clicks into my mind as soon as she continues to explain, because of the looks of evident curiosity Myrnin and Oliver are giving her. "Nearly seventeen years ago, Albus brought the cloak with him to one of our meetings. One of the last meetings we had, before the death of your parents, Harry. He explained to me the significance this cloak has for the side of good; it means that those who are underneath are protected from curses and other spells meant to discover or harm them… truly ingenious. Death, although I believe that the story is untrue, truly _did_ do his work well… along with the Elder Wand, from the ease by which Albus cast his extraordinary spell work," she says, baffling me. Jeez, she _certainly_ has a lot of information. I mean, I know that she should have _quite_ a bank of knowledge given her age, but this much about a world that isn't even hers? True, she _should_ have been in our world, along with Myrnin and possibly Oliver, but then if she had then we wouldn't have her assistance now. Perhaps that is something to do with being a vampire – it's only possible to those who most certainly have a claim to being a wizard. Theories, theories… things that are too much of a luxury for us at this current time. No, we must stay in reality so we can defeat Voldemort… forever.

"Oh, ok then," Myrnin says with an easy smile. Hermione throws the cloak up in a flurry and as she does, wraps it around our three shoulders. With the excess material, she motions for Amelie, then Myrnin, then Oliver, to get underneath it before she then drops the last of it to the ground. Being in such an enclosed space with three vampires sort of should scare me, but it doesn't. Amelie and Myrnin wouldn't kill us and if Oliver _tried_ to, I presume Amelie would step in beforehand (or Myrnin… he hates Oliver!) given the fact she hasn't exactly hidden her dislike of him!

"Take hands," I order, and take Hermione's and… Oliver's. Shit, I got the short straw. He looks disdainfully at me before very gingerly placing his fingers on my palm – if that's holding hands, I'd hate to see what _touching_ was! "Three, two, one!" I whisper and shut my eyes as on one, I think of Hogsmeade. I imagine the winding road adorned with the shops such as Honeydukes, the three broomsticks, the Hog's Head – everything that makes Hogsmeade Hogsmeade!

I feel the familiar sensation of being sucked through a rubber tube that is big enough to let a rat comfortably get through it and smile as I hear the noises of shock from Amelie and Oliver and the sound of processing the events from Myrnin – trust him to put a scientific spin on things!

Finally, we arrive in our location and I open my eyes to see the darkened street – how disorientating, it was sunny in Morganville! As soon as we land, however, I feel trouble in the air. There is a siren going off – is that because of us – and I hear the approach of Death Eaters… shit.

"Potter, come out!" one of them yells – how do they know it's us? There must be a spell that means if movement occurs, the siren goes off. Shit, shit, shit! "You under your cloak? _Accio cloak_!" he continues, but the cloak doesn't even move. The only slight fluctuation is the hard breathing (which we try to silence) from Hermione, Ron and I. Amelie looks at us with a sense of satisfaction, that she was right (she was) but I ignore her. We have to move onwards. Just how?

"We'll find you, Potter!" witless Death Eater number 2 says with a snarl.

"Run," I mouth to the five others and we break into a near silent sprint. We have no idea where we're going, well I don't, but the vampires seem to be listening to all houses, looking for someplace safe. Thankfully they remember that we cannot run as fast as them and keep their speed reasonably slow... Quick enough, however, to avoid the random spells being fired in our direction.

"Quick, in here!" a gruff voiced man says, opening his door - the Hog's Head. We don't argue, even though it could be a suicide mission, and rush into the pub, the door slamming behind us. Just how the bartender knew where we were I don't know but it's damn lucky he did. Instantly, Death Eaters are pounding at the door, making the three of us (humans) exchange stricken glances. If Amelie, Myrnin and Oliver were any more blasé, they'd be stoned from marijuana!

"Oi, Aberforth!" dumbass Death Eater says as the door opens. "You seen Potter anywhere? The charm went off!"

"I just put the cat out," Aberforth shrugs. "Do you _really _think that Potter would come here, when you're all looking for him? Are you actually stupider than you look?" he says, making us all hold our breath - he could get himself killed for that!

"Watch it, Aberforth," the Death Eater warns.

"You wouldn't get rid of me: where else would you be able to trade your little Death Eater secrets?" Aberforth says confidently. I look in their direction and I see dumbass appearing dumbstruck and unable to argue back!

"Be careful with that tongue... we're not always going to need you," Death Eater in charge says before slamming the door behind him. Ron makes to instantly remove the cloak but I stop him... The Death Eaters may be waiting around to see if there is anything to do with us inside the pub.

"Muffliato," Hermione murmurs, pointing at the door. Aberforth shuts the curtains and motions that we are safe to come out... He reminds me of... Dumbledore? I look over at Amelie who looks frozen - I think she recognises him as well!

"Harry Potter," Aberforth says as I slowly emerge, wand out. "You are a stupid boy for coming here... I presume you are here to break into Hogwarts, but there is no point. The majority of the teachers have left and you have very few friends remaining in there. Go up to the mountains, Mr Potter, and take your two friends. You are too weak to fight him alone," he says and I like the way that he assumes we're alone.

Amelie appears to be rather annoyed with this presumption that we're alone and appears from under the cloak with Myrnin and Oliver.

"Whoever said the child was alone?" she says, smiling slightly as Aberforth processes the sudden appearance of herself and the other vampires. "No, Mr Dumbledore, he is rather less alone than you may believe."

"Who the hell are you?" Aberforth so _eloquently _asks Amelie with a puzzled look on his face.

"Amelie," she says simply. "You may have met one of my oldest friends - Sanguini?" she asks, obviously having some belief that this may have occurred.

_"You're _the vampire Albus told every single detail about the problems he faced?" Aberforth stammers out, sounding increduled. Amelie nods, a slightly warmer smile appearing on her face. "Sanguini told me that you were ruthless, strong and battle-orientated but also the kindest and most loyal person he has ever met. The fact you are here, after Albus said you promised to help... Something which I entirely disputed proves the latter points. Good to meet you," Aberforth surprises me by saying. God, it sounds as if either a) Dumbledore had a crush on Amelie and continually spoke about her or b) _Aberforth _has a crush on her and is smitten. I think it could possibly been both of them!

"And you, Albus spoke of you fondly although I understand that you had your differences," Amelie says. Sheesh, she knows more about Dumbledore than I do... Then again, she knew him for like 150 years! Aberforth steps forwards and holds out his hand for Amelie to shake, something which Amelie looks at in shock. I presume people don't often ask to shake her hand - normally, they'd be running as far away as possible from the vampire! However, after a second's pause, she steps forwards and shakes Aberforth's hand very lightly, a move which makes Oliver and Myrnin exchange bemused looks.

"So what can I do for you, Harry Potter?" Aberforth returns his attention to me, his piercing blue eyes so similar to his fallen brother's.

"We need to use the passageway we know exists between here and Hogwarts," I say confidently, not entirely sure if he'll allow us to use if. If not, Oliver (I know he's just bristling to attack someone) can incapacitate him whilst we go through.

Aberforth's eyes flicker to a painting on the wall - is the tunnel behind that? He dashes over to it and begins to talk to the subject of the painting - Amelie and the vampires seem to be following, but it's too quiet for us to hear. He then returns to us whilst the girl in the painting disappears off into the distance - where on earth she is going I don't know but I hope it's beneficial for us.

"You need to use it to get into the castle?" Aberforth confirms... Here's the issue here!

"We do... But then we have reinforcements already coming in about an hour's time and also possibly more on the way," I confess and his face hardens. "We also need to evacuate the students from the school through here... It's the only safe avenue," I continue and his face betrays even more shock. Shit, perhaps I shouldn't have continued... From our few escapades into this pub, he's never seemed exactly _fond _of large crowds... Something that he is going to have to put up with, if the plan goes to action. Hell, if he doesn't like it, I'm sure Oliver will enjoy a good duel!

"I guess… if you _truly_ believe that you have the skills and the ability to get rid of You-Know-Who forever, I will assist you in whatever means I have," Aberforth decides, prompting a smile from Hermione. However, I guess the smile could _also_ have been brought about by the events occurring in the painting; these are events that seem to be even baffling the vampires!

The subject of the painting – Ariana, the description underneath the painting says – is returning, with a figure that I recognise instantly. Sure, his hair is longer, there are gashes all over his face and he appears to have a limp, but there is _no_ way that you couldn't recognise Neville Longbottom!

"Harry!" he exclaims as he sees the rest of us. "Harry, Hermione, Ron! You're here to help us! Oh, who are these people?" he asks, looking in the direction of the vampires. I know what he must be thinking – they don't particularly _look_ like vampires, and with their current attire they could pass for modern day people. Amelie and Myrnin physically appear to be in their mid-twenties and Oliver in his forties… there isn't a chance that Neville could identify them to be vampires, given the only wild one is Sanguini (who should be here for the fight) and the lessons on them in DADA wasn't exactly detailed!

"This is Amelie, Myrnin and Oliver," Hermione introduces them one by one as Neville jumps down from the painting/secret tunnel. "They're part of a group of… ahem, vampires, who are fighting with us to help bring down You-Know-Who forever," Hermione delicately puts it, noting how Neville's eyebrows raise at the mention of vampires.

"But I thought that the one that that Wampi person brought to Slughorn's party last year was the only one?" Neville ponders, appearing thoroughly confused.

"Let me explain," Amelie suggests stepping forwards into the light. This movement causes her rings to sparkle and be noticed by all… they captivate everyone, until her cool voice speaks again. "I am Amelie, the Founder of Morganville, where every single vampire in the world, besides my friend Sanguini, lives under my rule. They are not allowed to leave, for a multitude of reasons and I have loaned our services to Mr Potter here, on behalf of the promise I made to the late Albus Dumbledore, to help you defeat this dark wizard. Does that help explain the situation?" she finishes and Neville nods, dumbstruck. Well, she _is_ very pretty… one of the first things I noticed about her was her… no, lets not go there… but, yes, she is beautiful – something I can only presume she has capitalised on over the years.

"We're coming in now, to find something, then the rest of the guys and the vampires are coming down in just short of an hour now," I explain to Neville who nods, tearing his eyes away from Amelie with a slightly dejected look (I presume he has seen the sparkling rings) on his face.

"Come with us… there's a ton of us in the Room of Requirement because we're hiding out from the Carrows," he explains – what's going on? "I went into hiding from them, then the rest of us came in dribs and drabs – the entire DA, as well as most of the rest of the OWL and NEWT Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are in there… besides Ginny and Luna; they disappeared… but I guess they're with you, if you have other people?" he accurately deduces.

"Yep," Ron says simply before looking at Aberforth with a slightly alarmed expression. Well, Aberforth, mate, we'd best be off but thanks and I'm sure we'll see you in there," he continues and I suppress a laugh at how he called Aberforth his 'mate' – somethings just _shouldn't_ be done and this is one of them!

Neville jumps up into the tunnel and pulls Hermione up after him. Ron jumps up then and I follow before turning back to look at the vampires and see… oh wait, they're already standing beside us. Great, vampire reflexes _don't_ make you feel slow or weak in comparison _whatsoever_, do they?

We begin to run down the tunnel towards Hogwarts, ready to find this damned cup and fight to get Voldemort out of the castle, once and for all!

_Claire's POV:_

"Good, they're gone!" I exclaim, downing the last of my tonic as I look at the screen. Sure, there are some vampires and other humans but who cares – they're not going to stop us!

"Let's get started then!" Michael says and begins to say "Volde-"

"NO!" I hiss, pushing him over. "A) We've only just taken the tonic and B) I'm not going to have you killing Death Eaters in _our living room_! Let's go to Founder's Square or something like that because, seriously, this house has already taken enough beatings to last it about a million years!" I argue and Sam nods his head in agreement. He grabs his jacket and car keys and heads towards the door without another word. I follow, pulling on my trainers (hello, heels or pumps aren't going to cut it in a fight!) as I walk to the now open door. Michael shuts the door behind us and runs to the car in an attempt to beat me – I mean, seriously, he's not going to! I had a head start and _knew_ he was going to try and do that. "Sucker!" I laugh as I climb in the front seat next to Sam, who is already starting the engine up. He looks grim, an outward appearance of what I feel like on the inside.

"Come on, let's do this!" Michael says, clapping his hands together. We _have_ to do this – if not, if Amelie or Myrnin or _any_ vampire is injured, we're to blame for just sitting here and not doing anything to assist them. Even if we only get rid of a couple of Death Eaters, that's got to be better than none!

Sam drives at a record speed towards Founder's Square (a miracle that we're not caught by any police officers… Hannah usually hangs out around here!) and pulls up so fast that the brakes squeal in protest. We step out of the car and head into the centre of Founder's Square, in a position that means that we can use the trees as protection, if necessary.

"On three," I say and they both nod. We all take a deep breath, noticing just how much stronger we are through the use of this tonic, and smile. "Three. Two. One… now!"

"VOLDEMORT!" we cry and for a moment, there is no reaction whatsoever. What an anti-climax!

Then, then a smoke screen occurs, a smoke screen that would render humans blind… it is merely an annoyance to us. Then three Death Eaters, wearing masks, appear and they snarl as they spot the three of us. Then… then they laugh – they laugh because they consider us to be wizards and we are not armed.

But we are _not_ wizards. Oh no, we are vampires. We are vampires that are going to _destroy_ these people, these people who kill so many every day, without even an excuse as nature delectable.

"What have we got here, then?" one of them sneers, circling us. "Three wizards who have used the Dark Lord's name in vain and, oh look; they _haven't even got a wand_ between the three of them!" The rest of the Death Eaters snigger at this, but we stand strong, waiting, just waiting to attack.

"On three," I murmur and the Glass men nod to show that they understand. "One… two… three… now!"

We run at the Death Eaters in zigzag lines so that their attacking spells cannot hit us. We run around the back of them and hear their confused mutterings about what on earth we are… oh, it's good to be a vampire!

My fangs sink down and I feel my eyes turning blood red, in preparation for what I am going to do. None of the three of us have _ever_ drank from a living human before, much less kill them… but there is a difference, I feel, between a regular human and one of these. No, these are not humans.

_They're_ the monsters.

I sink my fangs into the neck of one of the Death Eaters, making them jolt and shake around in confusion and agony. Oh, I know the agony… I remember it all too well. But this blood… it's intoxicating. It's the best taste in the world; the blood is warm and wet and coming from a beating heart, which is slowly stopping.

The woman (I hear her screams) struggles and struggles but she eventually goes limp. Thank god, I couldn't be _bothered_ with anymore of her struggling! To my left, both Michael and Sam have dumped the bodies of their victims on the floor – I'm too slow – and both look slightly horrified at what we've done. We've killed, for the first time ever. We've became a vampire, well and truly.

They deserve it.

But does a human deserve to die?

"We did it," Michael states without emotion or anything in his voice. It's simply the words coming out of his mouth.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and feel the warm, delicious, goodness of the blood circulating my body. It's addictive… I don't want to do it to the humans in Morganville, but I certainly don't mind killing these Death Eaters. I'm not losing my humanity… I just want our friends to come back. I don't want to lose another person. I don't want Sam to loose Amelie. No. we have to do this. Even if we didn't _want_ to (but from the expressions on their faces, they SO do) we have to.

"Again?" I suggest and they nod.

Oh, it's going to be a long night… I just hope we have somewhere to put the corpses…

* * *

**What did you think? **

**The battle (ie main battle) was SUPPOSED to be this chapter, but we're over 5000 words and I think it'd end up being like 10000 if I put it in, so the story has an extra chapter in it now!**

**Please review – you KNOW you want to, all you amazing people who read it!**

**Vicky xx**


	15. Final Battle

**Chapter 15:**

**Second to last chapter, guys – I MEAN IT THIS TIME!**

**n.b… I don't have a copy of Deathly Hallows with me in this hotel, **_**damn**_** you drain for breaking so I have to stay in this place!, so I've just edited some of the speech and stuff and cut out some events as they didn't really play a part in this story!**

**I don't own anything…**

**

* * *

**

_Harry's POV:_

"Come on guys!" Neville says feverishly as we reach the end of the tunnel and make to enter the building. I wonder where we'll come out in – will it be in Gryffindor Tower or somewhere more discrete? After all, the Carrows and whatever other Death Eaters there are will be able to get into the Tower, and if there are other houses… they must be in the Room of Requirement.

"Neville, we're not all entirely fully fit you know!" Ron moans. I _knew_ I should have limited the amount of buns and sweets he has been eating over the past three months, if he can't even walk this quickly.

Oliver rolls his eyes at Ron and I get the feeling that he _really_ doesn't like him… he should though. If it wasn't for Ron and Hermione and I, then he would _never_ have gotten out of Morganville for even a few hours.

"Shut up, Ron," I say quietly, rolling my eyes at everyone – we need to focus! Neville nods and motions for us to stop at a hole in the wall - is that where we have to go through? Neville steps through it and we loose sight of him in the darkness... Well, the vampires won't have an issue seeing him - we just can't.

"Come on guys!" Neville's voice calls from through the darkness and I decide to go through first. The darkness wraps it's fingers around me as I become embroiled in it, heading for the small pinprick of light I can see ahead.

"Lumos," I mutter and see that the path ahead is entirely smooth... And suddenly I'm inside!

"HARRY!" about fifty people cry, clapping their hands as they see me. I blush slightly and smile as I see so many people I recognise: Lavendar Brown, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan... God, he looks like death! There's dozens of people in here - it's actually almost as crowded as a blooming Quidditch match! People begin to crowd around me, smiling and waving their wands to make cracks and banners and such!

"Hermione, Ron!" people continue as they emerge.

"Hey guys," I say with a smile, wondering when Amelie, Myrnin and Oliver are going to come through. "We, with some assistance just coming through like now, have something to do... But there's the rest of our guys coming through in about forty minutes and so if you want to, you can fight with them," I continue and they all look depressed at this.

"Harry, we need to come with you: the school is dangerous and we want to do something!" Seamus says in his lilting accent. "Three of you is nothing compared to what we could give you: you can do whatever you want to, just with some protection!"

"Whoever said that Mr Potter had no protection?" Amelie's cool voice says and I jump. I never heard her come through! I turn around and see that she, Myrnin and Oliver are standing behind us, so silently that nobody in the room even _noticed_ their existence. Everybody turns around to look at them along with me and they all gasp at the appearance of the vampires: Amelie and Myrnin look youthful and beautiful whilst Oliver simply appears to be more elderly but by no means weaker – you can sort of tell that Oliver has a thing for Amelie and if it wasn't for Sam I presume that she would have felt the same way.

"W-who are you?" Lavendar asks, her wand slowly creeping upwards as if she means to attack. Amelie smiles a small smile, secret slightly, before shaking her head.

"Child please lower the wand, I do not appreciate you insinuating that I am an enemy when I quite blatantly am not," Amelie says with a touch of… _humour_ in her voice, is that? Honestly, that sounds rather strange coming from Amelie, being amused by Lavendar pointing her wand at her dear self.

"_What_ are you?" Lavendar, the rather foolish girl, continues and we three shake our heads.

"I am a vampire," Amelie says simply, a wave of shock coming around the room. "These are my… friends, Myrnin and Oliver, and we are here to assist Mr Potter and his friends. I also have a number of other vampires who are coming along with the other wizards and witches and I would appreciate it if you identify a vampire, you leave them be and allow them to help you," she continues.

"What if we don't know if they're on _our_ side or _his_?" Dean Thomas asks and she smiles again, this time rather wryly.

"Young man, every vampire in the world, bar one, is in my town on my side," she explains. I note Oliver's facial expression as he processes the information, once again, that Sanguini is still wild and free. "I can assure you that every vampire I have selected to come and fight are utmost loyal to me and they understand that they are only attacking the Death Eaters. They have taken a tonic to improve their speed and stamina, meaning they will move extraordinarily quickly. I have their word, which cannot be broken, that _none_ of them will harm any one of you," she continues.

Everybody in the room looks slightly shocked; whether it's at the news that vampires exist in the world or at the fact every vampire bar one is in the same place I don't know but it's pretty funny. It's nice to be having a little bit of humour before going into the biggest battle we will ever have.

"Come on," I say quietly to Hermione and Ron before turning to the rest of the DA. "Guys, thanks a lot for everything... We just want you to be careful and stuff, so just stay here until Remus and the Weasleys and everyone else gets here!" I proclaim to them all and they look slightly dejected. We begin to walk towards the doorway of the Room of Requirement when we realise we don't know where it comes out.

"Where is the Ravenclaw Common Room?" I ask, suddenly remembering that we can't access the Room of Requirement whilst people are in here... And there may be some sort of clue to the diadem in the house by which the object is linked.

"I'll show you," Michael Corner says, emerging from the crowd of people to join us six. I notice he stays on the opposite side to the vampires, something that Oliver most certainly notices as well. A shiver runs through me as I process Oliver's facial expression and I realise that he cannot wait to be _legally _(in Amelie's law) allowed to kill.

"Thanks," Hermione whispers before casting the enlarged Invisibility Cloak over the seven of us. Ron, closest to the door, opens the escape from the Room of Requirement and reveals the Charms Corridor.

"Neville got the room to come out in a different place every time so that the Carrows and their minions couldn't pinpoint our location," Michael Corner explains in a voice so low I can barely make out the individual words. He turns left down the Charms Corridor and heads up the staircase, nudging us along with him.

OoOoOo

"Mr Potter…" the female Carrow exclaims as the seven of us enter the Ravenclaw Common Room, after Michael answered a question about philosophy – I'd have had absolutely _no _chance of getting into the Common Room if I were in Ravenclaw! "Well, you _are_ rather a slow person, aren't you?" she continues, sneering at us.

"Not as slow are you are, human," Oliver sneers and for the first time I value his appearance here. Female Carrow looks at him in confusion and I see her make her mind up between pressing the Dark Mark and hexing Oliver.

Unfortunately, she chooses the one that I cannot stop her – even with vampire speed, I couldn't prevent her pressing the Dark Mark.

"Dammit!" I exclaim as she smiles vindictively. Voldemort is going to be on his way here – just how did she know that we were coming? Hopefully it was just a coincidence, or we have a turncoat… I seriously hope that it is the previous one, as if one of my friends has turned, then we're screwed. But Voldemort is going to be on his way here now; so much for staying under his radar and finding this damned diadem before he gets wind of our plans.

Oliver races forwards and sinks his fangs into her neck, ignoring her sounds of protest for a second before she goes limp -dead. Ahh well, she was going to kill us – she may have just signed our death warrants by pressing that mark so that Voldemort is going to be heading here soon. Shit, shit, shit!

"Well, is there anything here that is of use to you, Harry, or has your enemy simply been alerted for nothing?" Amelie asks me, sounding slightly exasperated. I look around the Common Room and see a statue in the corner – it's a bust _with the stone diadem on it_! Of course it's not the _real_ diadem, but it's a stone version, showing that Amelie _did_ see the correct thing, that we're going to be going into the Room of Secret Things and turfing the rest of them out of there fore a real reason.

"Yep, the diadem that you saw is the correct one," I say before walking to the door.

"Cloak, Harry," Hermione says pointedly as I begin to climb out of the thing that let us into the Common Room.

"We don't need it now," I remind her. "Voldemort knows that we're here and we need to go find Slughorn, Flitwick and the other couple of teachers who stayed here to protect the students instead of joining us and practising spells they could do in their sleep. If we don't, the students who _cannot_ fight will be stranded here when he calls war. I mean, he cannot be far away… we need to get a meeting of the school NOW!" I say, saying Voldemort's name because, hey, he will already be on his way and he's not exactly going to double his speed because someone continually says his name!

"Ok then, Harry, if you're sure," Hermione says doubtfully but follows me out of the doorway. The other five follow behind and soon we're running, Amelie and the others keeping pace with us (only because they don't know where to go) as we make it in the direction of Slughorn's office.

As we arrive, I don't bother to knock but simply flick my wand to reveal the inside of the office. Slughorn was just about to take a _huge_ bite of a piece of cake but looks up alarmed as the door opens with a crash. His look of confusion and alarm turns to just confusion then to shock as he stands up and points.

"Harry, m'boy, what are you doing here?" he asks before noticing the rest of the people behind me. "Who are all these people? It's not safe for you to be here – you must leave _now_! He is looking for you and if you are here, it is all too easy for him to find you. One of those dratted Carrows will be looking for you, Harry, mark my words."

"I already dealt with the female one… although she looked more like a man," Oliver drawls, stepping forwards. It's only just hit me just how _English _he is… just how English they all are – besides Myrnin; he has a welsh accent with quite a bit of English mixed in. however, none of them sound American in the slightest.

"I don't recognise you… _any_ of you three," Slughorn says, his brow crinkling as he takes in Amelie, Myrnin and Oliver.

"That is most likely because we have been in America for approximately two hundred years – Oliver, didn't you come over in the mid 1800's?" Amelie says – this is not the time to be remembering dates! We're in the middle of a damned war!

"Yes, 1854," he says in a bored tone. "Amelie, please don't bother getting into specifics and making us sound better than we are. We are vampires. That is all; there isn't a _need_ to say anymore. And, to be frank, I'm getting tired of waiting around – I was promised to kill some humans and I am rather thirsty. The sooner this battle commences, the better," Oliver says; at first, I am agreeing with what he says. But by the end… that's not what I particularly want to do – however, if it is me or them, they are dying not me.

"Vampires?" Slughorn repeats slowly. Then he gets into action, picking up his wand and casting some sort of spell that reverberates around the entire castle, lighting up a path. "Very well then, I cannot say that I have met more than Sanguini, but I presume that we can discuss the habits of vampires later. I have lit a path signifying _who_ is on our side and who we can go to for assistance. The ones with a purple aura around them are not going to help, but _we will not kill them_. They can be evacuated with the rest of the students – there are only the Slytherins who seem to be in this colour. I propose that I shall arouse my house, one of you go and see Professor Flitwick, one Professor Sprout and the others head to Gryffindor Tower and awaken the students. Professor McGonagall seemed to be rather prepared for this, and expected it, so she is already setting up defences around the castle," he says, sounding rather invigorated. God, the one time he does is in a fight to the death. Well, people never cease to amaze me! I never would have said that Horace Slughorn sounds like a leader before, but he does right now.

"Hermione – you go to Flitwick," I order. "Ron, you go to Sprout. Michael, you can go back to the Room of Requirement and see if the other guys are beginning to come through yet – once we have evacuated all the kids, I need to be in there. Um, Amelie Myrnin and Oliver, you're with me."

Everybody nods, Michael not particularly _wanting_ to go but knowing that there is no place for him in my group. We all set off in our individual directions, the three vampires flanking me… I'd feel a little awkward with Oliver behind my back (hello, fangs and not exactly the most trustable vampire) but I doubt that Amelie would harm me.

OoOoOo

"Guys, we need to get down to the Great Hall _now_!" I direct the confused and elated (for seeing me, alive) Gryffindors who are amassing in the Common Room. The Fat Lady let me up instantly, just seeing who I was, and once I set off a couple of loud spells people began to come down. "Voldemort is on his way, so pick up your wand and get going: sit in the house tables and listen to Slughorn or McGonagall, whoever is talking, for instructions. Now GO!" I yell and watch as the seventy odd Gryffindors charge out of the portrait hole and down the staircase. None of them loiter around, but most appear excited and wanting to fight.

"Are you going to let them fight?" Amelie asks me and I shake my head feverishly. "Then you shall have to explain that, as nearly every single one of them, including the youngest, are planning on staying and fighting. Perhaps you ought to implement an age limit – _of age_ people can fight if they wish but anyone below must leave?" she suggests, a hint of uncertainty in her voice as she says 'of age' – it's evidently not an expression she has ever used.

"Good idea, I'll say that when we go downstairs," I say and begin to head down behind the Gryffindors. However, I use all of the secret passageways I have learnt, ones that I know that _no_ other person (besides the Marauders or the Weasley twins) know of… this means that I (and the vampires) make it down to the Great Hall before even the sound of the others begin to echo down the stairs. I enter the Great Hall to see Professor McGonagall waving her wand and directing various furniture items to begin moving.

"Professor?" I say hesitantly, casting a quick shield charm as she turns to me with a look of fury. However, once she recognises me she smiles wanly before nodding.

"Harry, I see you brought… others," she says, acknowledging the vampires. "I have begun to organise the defences of the castle but Death Eaters are coming up in the grounds… I can only presume that Voldemort is planning on making an announcement soon about the battle commencing," she accurately guesses – from the looks on the vampires' faces, I can see that there_ are _people gathering outside. People who are _not_ ours.

"Thank you," I say with a small smile, moving closer to the best professor we have ever had. Just then, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors begin to pile into the hall and sit in their respective places, muttering about me and what's going on…

…this is going to be a long night.

OoOoOo (_I decided to not include McGonagall explaining about the age limits and stuff, or this chapter will be like a book in itself!)_

I cannot find Hermione and Ron anywhere, so I simply return to the Room of Requirement with the vampires. Every student who is not fighting have already gone through to the Hogs Head and have been escorted to a safe place so the room is almost empty… the DA and the other fighters (and vampires) are in the Great Hall and are milling around, knowing the Voldemort is planning on attacking in mere minutes. I guess the vampires cannot wait to be able to get out in the grounds, protecting _our_ fighters, and killing Death Eaters. I can only hope that the parties going out will be ok… I know that to get through with no casualties is going to be impossible, but I mean _seriously_ if anyone dies, that's pretty damn bad!

The room is empty, so I shut the door and think of the Room of Secret Things. Then I reopen the door and see the mass of things inside – I wonder where the diadem is.

"Amelie?" I ask hesitantly, motioning for her to begin the hunt for the diadem – after all, _she_ is the one that had the vision about it, not me!

She nods and dashes off faster than I thought possible, one minute standing next to me the next minute another place. She is back within a moment – sheesh that was fast – and is clutching a diamond diadem that I recognise.

"This is what you were looking for?" she ascertains and I nod with a small smile.

"That's perfect – thanks!" I say with a grin! "Come on… we need to fight now – thank you so much for all your help, but you can go and do whatever now," I say, wondering _how_ to dismiss them. Oliver smiles and makes to run off, but Amelie stops him.

"Oliver, be careful but if you seriously do not come back, I will find you and kill you," she hisses. "Myrnin, I trust that you _will_ keep sight of the fact that you are _not_ invincible and can be killed… you are my friend and are very important to Morganville. You may both now go," she finishes and within less than a second they have left.

"Are you not going?" I ask her, confused and shocked.

"I promised Albus that I would look after you, even if my life depended on it," she says with a small smile and shrug of her shoulders. "Of course, I would rather it didn't come to that, but if you have any plans that make you appear dead, I would appreciate you telling me _now_, rather than when I jump in front of you, killing myself and leaving Samuel," she continues.

I lean over and whisper my plan… we just need to destroy this Horcrux first, and then we can put it into action…

OoOoOo

"Hermione, Ron, where have you been?" I ask as I spot them in front of us. Amelie grabs the three of us and manages to lift us all to safety because there are shots coming through the walls, directed at us.

"We went to get some Basilisk fangs to destroy this diadem because I guess that it needs to be destroyed before you can kill Voldemort," Hermione explains, indicating to the fang that is leaning against my chest.

"Let's destroy it then!" I exclaim, handing her the diadem as Ron and I shoot random spells out of one of the many holes in the side of the castle. A Death Eater comes along the corridor and makes to cast a spell but Amelie has already taken him down, snapping his neck but not drinking his blood. I don't question this, I simply watch as Hermione stabs the diadem without a second glance. Simple and effective – Hermione all over! "I need to go and do something – I think you know what. Just please be careful and fight your hearts out – if you die, I'm going to bring you back and kill you myself!" I say, hugging the two of them before running away before they can react.

"You are a very brave boy, Harry Potter," Amelie compliments me, inbetween killing three Death Eaters simultaneously. "I do not have the ability to say that I would do the same thing as you, if I were in the same position. Yet you do it without a second's thought," she continues.

"Um, thanks," I say, embarrassed. I don't have the time to be embarrassed, however, I need to get out of the grounds and to Voldemort now – I figured out that _I _am the last Horcrux and that I need to have Voldemort kill me (figuratively) with the stone in my hand so that I can come back, entirely me. "Look, you shouldn't probably come out with me. I mean, there isn't anything besides killing yourself that can be done but you can take out more Death Eaters here. Please, don't get yourself killed," I plead and she smiles, shaking her head very slightly.

"That wasn't particularly my aim – I _am_ married and I doubt that, after the effort I went to to ensure Samuel returned, anybody has the strength left to bring me back," she laughs – wow, Amelie laughing in the middle of a fight. Then again, _humans_ doing any damage to a _vampire_ (besides if there were stakes or holy water or silver) isn't exactly going to happen so she has nothing to worry about. She pulls me into a corner and presses a hand to my forehead, nodding. "Good luck, child. Albus knew that you would have the courage to do this… I wish I could have told you before, but he told me you had to figure it out for yourself. May God be with you and if you don't come back, as you said to your friends, I shall bring you back and kill you myself!" she says with a sense of irony in her tone.

"Thank you, Amelie," I respond before she lets me go, flitting down the hall to grab a pair of invading Death Eaters about to attack some girl that I cannot see the identity of.

I rush in the opposite direction, covering myself in the Invisibility Cloak. I dash through the doors and see the sight that I suppose I wanted to see: I see vampires protecting our parties, both of them taking down countless Death Eaters. I still see some of our people falling, but nowhere near as many as that would have been slain if there wasn't a single vampire here.

"Mr Potter, I see that you managed to find my friend Amelie, after all," Sanguini says beside me – I have the cloak on, how can he see me? "Ahh, yes, I apologise. I suppose Amelie never mentioned that our eyesight is, if you are as old as I or her, so powerful that we can see through this cloak of yours? Anyway, I hope that you make it through this alive and that I can see you after, no?" he continues and I nod, smiling slightly.

"Thank you Sanguini and, in answer to your question, I did find Amelie and the vampires," I say, Sanguini walking along beside me as I head to find Voldemort. "I hope that you stick around afterwards – I think that Amelie wishes to speak with you. She doesn't want to make you go to Morganville but she wants to see her friend. Now, I am sorry but I must go. Good luck and be safe!" I feel a little weird, telling a _vampire_ to be safe, but who cares?

"Good luck Harry Potter!" he calls, thankfully there being no Death Eaters in earshot… otherwise I would be screwed! I am off to be killed… that isn't exactly something that I _want_ to be happening, but still!

OoOoOoOo

I collapse to the ground, having just been resurrected from death by the stone. Seeing Dumbledore was… interesting. He had lots to say but I didn't have the time to hear it - I know that I need to get back to the castle (taken by Voldemort, obviously) and defeat Voldemort there.

"I shall expect Hagrid to take the body back of the fallen _hero_," Voldemort sneers and I feel myself being levitated into Hagrid's arms – I can only be thankful that the longest friend I have is still alive and hasn't been killed. He waves his wand and the crying Hagrid is forced forwards, him holding me very gently, to take me back to the castle. I hope that the vampires can do something, as Amelie promised they would try, to distract everyone so that I can escape before coming back and defeating Voldemort once and for all.

We head up the hill to the castle and I peek a look at the scene around me. Every one of our fighters is standing outside the castle, looking on as I come up towards them. Cries of anger and shock begin to hit as they cannot believe that I am here. On the far side I can see Amelie and the vampires preparing to do something – they are in the shadows so that Voldemort won't even know that they are here… something that is good for their life expectancy!

Amelie can see my eyes are open, that I am awake – the vampires _must_ be able to hear my heartbeat as well, to know that I am alive and not dead. She nods infinitesimally and then blurs out of the way, heading towards this direction. Her fighters follow and I shut my eyes so that it isn't obvious that I am awake – I need this to occur in a minute so that I can escape and get started on the attack on Voldemort.

"OI!" some vampire yells, causing Voldemort to stop. "Pea brains! Look over here!" they continue before I hear yelling and screaming. I open my eyes and see that vampires are attacking the Inner Circle Death Eaters, killing them instantly. Our fighters are protecting them with shield charms (protecting the vampires, not the Death Eaters) and I know that this is my chance to slip away.

I jump out of Hagrid's arms (he doesn't even notice) and cover myself in the invisibility cloak, noticing how Hermione and Ron are fighting even _though I told them to be careful_! Seriously, that is just flipping ridiculous!

I run through the throngs of people, rushing to the Great Hall where Voldemort is heading. I cast spells to protect some of the younger DA members that seem to be in trouble a little bit, the Death Eaters entirely ruthless as they begin to fall in large numbers.

"Stupefy!" I cry, stunning a Death Eater that was about to kill Hermione.

"Harry, you're alive!" she exclaims, hugging me really tightly as I emerge from the Invisibility Cloak's realm.

"Mr Potter is alive, let us all have a party!" Voldemort's voice sarcastically cries, his voice magically amplified. I turn around to see that he is staring at me, a look of shock and _fear_ on his face… that is the first time that I have ever seen that on his face.

"Well, if there was going to be a next time, I would say try harder but as I'm going to defeat you once and for all now, there isn't an opportunity," I reply in a funny tone, circling him slightly. The room is deathly silent, knowing that the outcome of this battle will result in the world either being awful or normal once again.

"You are so assured, Harry Potter, but I have to say that your chances are so slim they wouldn't register in a booking shop," he sneers back with a grimace.

"If you haven't noticed, Tom Riddle, you have no Horcruxes left," I inform him, noting his reaction of shock. "You're now just an ordinary wizard… no, you're not even that; you're using a wand that belongs to me and your power is immensely depleted given that you refuse to follow the greatest wizard of all time, Albus Dumbledore, and listen to his magic," I continue.

"That crackpot old fool was _not_ a wizard that we should follow – I am the strongest wizard in the world, the only one worth following," Voldemort sounds so self absorbed I'm amazed he hasn't asked himself out on a date yet!

"Cockiness is not a virtue," I inform him. "See, you will be dead within moments so perhaps you should consider repenting all of your sins, murdering innocent people for power that you're never going to have or deserve," I continue. I look over to the side and see Amelie appearing concerned for me, she looks worried. To her left are Hermione and Ron and to the right, Myrnin and Oliver. All united in the face of danger; all united against Voldemort.

We stop circling and stare at each other in the face. Then we both raise our wands at each other and shout, confidently:

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Our spells collide in mid air and, so fast that I can barely register it, they retreat towards Voldemort. The green of his spell hits him in the chest squarely and he falls to the floor, not at all gracefully. Amelie and Oliver instantly begin fighting the other Death Eaters, as do the rest of the vampires, but the wizards advance on me.

Voldemort is dead.

And I don't think we could have survived without the vampires… they have been the best thing that I have came across in one hell of a long time.

* * *

**Sorry it was so jumpy – I wanted the chapter to be more realistically readable than it was before, so I cut out quite a bit… it was too much detail, if you get what I mean!**

**Please review – no more battle next chapter but we get a POV other than Harry – this chapter **needed** Harry's POV because it was all about him, not really the vampires!**

**Vicky xx **


	16. The End Of The Story

**Chapter 16:**

**LAST CHAPTER! I'd love some more reviews!**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

"Sheesh, that was rather tiring," I exclaim with a small smile, as we lug the last body into the huge burner in the crematorium. We did exactly what we planned to – we kept saying Voldemort's name, until Death Eaters stopped coming. I presume that they then all decided that saying the prick's name wasn't an issue anymore, as they were all being killed at the battle.

"I'll just set this, and then we can go back home and get something to drink and then wait for Amelie and the others," Sam says, sounding rather stressed and worried about Amelie. Michael smiles at me, and wraps his arm around me. He's been so much closer to me since Eve and Shane died – even though I have Myrnin as well, it's still nice that we're best friends now… even more than before.

"Ok then," I say in response, turning away from the burner as he turns it on. It is horrible that I killed so many people now… but there was a reason. I hate the way that I justify this murder, but it meant that it was safer for Myrnin and Amelie to go to the battle, by us doing this.

We climb back into my car and I drive slowly round the streets, to Amelie and Sam's home. Here, we jump out and race up the stairs, vampire speed aiding us, and head into the kitchen where we all take a bottle of blood.

"Come on," Sam says, motioning for us to walk through into the living room, where they will be returning shortly. Michael and I sit down on the brown leather sofa that I am _sure_ that Sam selected, whilst Sam paces up and down, waiting for Amelie.

Seconds, minutes, hours, pass but there is still no sign of Amelie, Myrnin, or _any_ wizard. Surely they would have came back and told us if there was something wrong?

"Come on Amelie, you should be back by now," Sam growls to himself. Michael turns to look at me with a worried look which I reciprocate. Come on, guys, get back!

* * *

_Amelie's POV:_

Harry Potter, nearly 18 years old, has defeated this disgusting piece of flesh that I have hated ever since Albus first mentioned him to me, over fifty years ago. He has defeated him. Not one single vampire has died in the process, something for which I am thankful: how would I be able to justify helping the humans if one of our own died? I wouldn't, that is the answer.

I congratulate the boy before moving away to find some of my own kind. Most of them are collecting up in the grounds, draining the bodies of the Death Eaters that were killed before. That was part of the deal – they could have the blood of the _enemies_ (not the fallen friends) in exchange for their assistance.

Myrnin is standing on the far side of the Hall, looking on at the frenzied congratulations with a wry and longing smile on his face.

"Enjoy yourself?" I ask him quietly, as I move to stand next to him. He jumps slightly with shock that I am here, before nodding with a wider smile.

"Yes, I did," he confirms. "It really brought back the memories, before Morganville. Yet it isn't something I particularly want to do again – not for a few centuries, at least, when the boredom springs up again," he continues and I nod. It did bring back the memories of the battles we faced as vampires in England, when people believed in vampires and other mythical creatures. They were some of the best times of my life, but also the worst; this was because I lost some of my dearest acquaintances and became more of a monster than ever as I killed reams of humans.

"Yes, I have to agree that it did bring back the memories," I say wistfully, ignoring the screams of the humans as I search for one person in particular.

"He's hiding behind the pillar on the far right," Myrnin whispers with a grin, knowing instantly who I am searching for. "Don't let him leave without speaking to you, Amelie. Go ahead, see the blasted fool again," he continues, and I nod. I move away without a word, streaking quickly, soundlessly, across the stone cobbled floor to corner the man that I have been waiting centuries to see once again.

"Sanguini," I breathe his name and he turns to see me. He makes to run away, but I place my hand on his jacket – rather modern – to stop him from doing this. "Please, Sanguini, I only wish to speak. I have missed you these past years," I plead with him to stay, which he does. A feeling of expectation, of glee, rises over him as I recognise what he is feeling… no, could this be the reason why I wanted him to stay away, so I didn't have to force him to swear fealty to me?

His gaze drops to my hand and his face drops slightly as he notices the rings on my finger. "Wow, married," he utters without a drop of emotion in his voice. "I was wondering how long it would take for someone to realise that you're worth marrying. I take it that it was Oliver? He always wanted to get one over on me," he continues, bitterness the main thing in his voice now.

"Sanguini, please," I beg, my voice sharp. "You left me, remember? You ran when I suggested that we set up Morganville _together_, and for the friendship we once had, I refused to allow my guards to kill you, as they did every other rogue vampire who refused to join my set up," I continue, my voice breaking slightly. I knew that this was going to be hard, but I realise now that all we were was friends. I have the man that I always dreamed of now, and to try and insinuate that someone else could possibly have been him is completely unjust and wrong.

"I suppose I did, but it was only because I knew that I wouldn't fit in," he says with a sense of trying to explain himself, but only making himself seem childish.

"For heavens sake, Sanguini, _none_ of us fitted in, at first," I say with exasperation. "I still don't! I am the Founder, the one who stays hidden away with her guards, and now her husband. I don't belong there, but I feel safe and secure, with the network of people around me!"

"Oliver, did you marry him?" he asks me suddenly, after a moment's silence between us. My hand drops from his arm in horror – he thinks I would marry Oliver!

"No, you fool – Oliver is my main rival and certainly _not_ someone I could envision spending my life with!" I say, sounding rather manic in my explanation. "No, it is not someone who you know… he was human, in Morganville, and I turned him fifty years ago when he nearly died in my arms. We had a slight separation time of nearly that amount of time, as I didn't think I could cope with love, but then I came around when Bishop returned and I married him," I condense, as briefly as possible, the struggles that Sam and I have faced throughout our relationship.

"Bishop returned?" Sanguini repeats, sounding shocked. "I thought you killed him, I thought…"

"We all thought wrong: he wasn't dead when I rolled him into that grave," I say sharply. "Yet he _is_ gone now, I can assure you of that. Oh Sanguini, it has been so long… I truly _have_ missed you, my friend," I continue, my voice turning soft by the end. I wrap my arms around his neck and envelop him in a hug, his arms moving around my waist in response.

"My, I ought to thank this Sam guy, for making you so much more open and 'touchy-feely'" Sanguini jokes as I release him.

"About that," I say with a hesitated pause. "Sanguini, I will not force you to come to Morganville. However, you know that the children here and I have formed a bond, in a sense, that means that they shall be visiting me from time to time, and if not me, Myrnin and Michael, Sam's grandson… or even Claire, someone whose involvement in Morganville is _much_ too complicated to explain. If you ever wish to change your mind or even just visit, come and see one of them and I am sure that they will bring you to me," I continue and he smiles.

"Thank you for not forcing me to spend eternity with Oliver," he smiles as he hugs me once again. "Pass on my deepest regrets to my brother, please, as to why I cannot return to be with him in the lab once again," he continues, a sound of longing in his voice.

"I shall certainly tell Myrnin that," I reply with a wide smile. "Sanguini, it was good to see you. Have a good life," I plead with him as he begins to move towards the exit.

"It was good to see you, Amelie, my dearest friend," he calls back to me. Then he walks out of the doors and into the darkness, swallowed up as I close my eyes.

I always knew that this day would be hard, the moment when I saw Sanguini again. But it wasn't as bad as I thought… after all, he can always come and see me – isn't that right?

OoOoOo

"Amelie, my love, did everything go to plan?" Sam asks me, but doesn't let me respond as his arms wrap around me and his lips join with mine. Yet I presume that the appearance of every vampire – including Oliver – with most humans proves that the mission was a success. I can see behind me that Myrnin and Claire are with one another, something which I can only be thankful for that he didn't die…

"Yes, it did," I respond as, finally, his lips remove themselves from mine. I turn to the converging vampires who nod at me as I look at them. "My people, it is a pleasure that we have managed to complete this mission so well. Yet now it is the time for us all to return to our normal lives, starting now. No more killing, please, as you have just enjoyed that experience enough to last you, oh, a few more centuries," I call throughout the crowds, watching as they disperse back to their normal lives. One by one, the wizards, after a nod in recognition, leave the room as well, leaving only the three youngsters that have been residing in this town for the last three months.

This leaves only eight people in the room: Sam, Myrnin, Claire, Michael, Harry, Hermione, Ron and myself.

"Thank you so much," Harry says to us, with complete feeling. "You have helped us defeat the worst thing to happen to our world… ever. We couldn't have done it without you, so thanks," he continues.

"Yes, I agree," Hermione says, looking at us with tears in her eyes. I think that she actually may be sad to be leaving us. "Is it alright if we come back and visit you all?" she asks and we look at one another, shocked. I never, besides Albus, have seen a human _want_ to return to Morganville… ever. This is such a shock… but a pleasant one.

"Yes, if that is what you want," I grant this permission, causing Claire and Michael to clap and 'whoop' in happiness. "I, personally, will always be available, if you need to discuss anything or gain a second opinion on events… as I was to Albus, I shall advise you, if you wish," I take a deep breath before saying this, putting myself on the line to possibly be knocked back and ridiculed.

"That would be great," Harry says with a grin. "After all, the new head of the Auror office, even though I haven't had any training, always needs help to find the bad guys!" he exclaims, causing Hermione and Ron to look at him.

"H-head of the Auror office?" Ron repeats and Harry nods.

"Kingsley has been named as Minister for Magic and he asked me, as the 'war hero' to step up and head up the office, even though I'm not officially an Auror or anything," he grins.

"That's really great Harry!" Claire exclaims, moving forwards to give him a hug. This opens the floodgates on the hugging, causing everyone to hug one another, in goodbye… who knows _when_ they will come back and visit.

I stay out of the 'action' not particularly expecting them to want to hug me. However, Hermione surprises me. She moves – faster than I expect – and wraps her arms around me and squeezes. She seems to be happy that I am here, that I have helped her.

"You're great," she says to me. "Thank you for everything, Amelie, but that 'come whenever you want' invite may want to be rescinded with the amount I'm planning on using it!" she laughs and we all join in.

Then the three move back into a line and clasp hands. We all wave at them as they disappear into thin air, returning to their lives. I hope that they will remember us, as we remember them… it's been an experience I wouldn't ever forget.

"Can't believe that she called you great," Myrnin mutters sardonically, sounding upset that he wasn't called great.

"Be quiet Myrnin!" I laugh slightly, as the three of them head towards the portal.

"Stupid girl," he continues, talking about Hermione – I think! "She's only gone and said something to make the most full of herself person have even _more_ to think about and congratulate herself on!" he continues, causing my mouth to drop open in shock. Did he really just say that?

I'm about to launch after him, as the portal closes and Sam wraps his arm around my waist.

"Come here, Little Miss Perfect," he says into my ear before nuzzling my neck. "I have to say, at least we have the house to ourselves again… _finally_!" he continues, his voice nearly inaudible, even to me.

His head lifts up and the perfection of his lips hit mine once again. I fall into his mood frame and let him carry me through to the bedroom, slamming the door behind us…

…the wizards may have gone and Voldemort defeated. However, our lives have changed for the better, and I know that we have made some new friends for their lifetime…

* * *

**Yay, the end of the story! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Vicky xx**


End file.
